Stricken
by Queen Sunstar
Summary: An epidemic burns hotly in Johto. Ash is stricken while traveling through the Ilex forest with Brock and Misty. A cure is found, but it is deep in the frozen heart of the Algid region. When the Champion of Algid is murdered and the cure distroyed, it is discovered that the virus is man made. The Champions must work together to penetrate Algrid and stop an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**Queen Sunstar: My first Pokémon fanfic! AAML is hinted at in this story. I wrote the first chapter on my iPad, and editing on the iPad is mission impossible. So I posted the chapter from there then switched to my office computer for the editing. This story introduces an all new region called Algid, which is a synonym for cold. Algid is a very cold place. it's league is in its center, inside the glacier. Most of the region is covered by a large glacier called Algid Glacier, and it gets three months of continuous sun a year. Algid is a very high tech place. Most of its cities and towns are found inside the glacier. It is lead by its champion and his Elite Four. lots of ice Pokémon call this world home. the reason why Algid is inside the glacier is due to the massive ice storms that rage around it, and because of a powerful legendary that lives above the glacier. Some Pokémon not of the ice type have adapted to living in this world. Ponyta and Rapidash have traded in their fire for ice. they are still white, but have ice manes and tails instead. Rock Pokémon are made of ice and take ice as their main type. Scientists are studying the Pokémon and how they adapted to their harsh environment. Algid is found north of Sinnoh. Now, on to Story!**

* * *

"There are diseases that transmit between Pokémon as well as between Pokémon and their trainers. There are diseases that affect humans only." Professor Oak was bored out of his mind as the speaker, a scientist that specialized in diseases droned on and on. He glanced over to see his grandson, Gary Oak, listening with rapt fascination as the speaker showed a pair of slides showing the virus that caused the Poke Flu in Pokémon and the virus that caused the flu in humans. The speaker launched into a spiel about how the two were similar. Oak sighed quietly, wondering if it was actually possible to die of boredom. After what felt like a lifetime, the speaker finished. Everybody clapped. The director came onto stage. He looked worried.

"This convention is done. We have an epidemic in Johto. Johto's borders have been closed. It isn't good. This virus strikes in two stages which makes it difficult to treat. 500 trainers have sickened, and 350 have already died." The director explained everything.

* * *

"We should be out of Ilex Forest in an hour." Brock looked up from his guide book, "It won't be much further to Goldenrod City."

"That's where the radio tower is. We could stop by and surprise Professor Oak." Misty brightened, "Ash, mind keeping up?"

"Oak will be able to convince Ash he's not fine and get him to see a doctor." Brock glanced back at his ill friend.

Ash had fallen behind again. He wore his hat low over his eyes and what could be seen of his face was pale. Pikachu was walking beside him instead of being on his shoulder. Misty was worried. Ash had not eaten much at breakfast, which was very unusual. Ash usually mowed through multiple servings of everything.

"I'm coming." Ash caught back up. He was not feeling well. His head was pounding severely, and his stomach was having second thoughts about the few bites of breakfast Ash had managed to get down. He was exhausted. His mind wandered to his sleeping bag which he longed to burrow into. He forced his body to keep moving. It took effort to put one foot in front of the other. Everything swayed, causing him to stumble. Ash managed to grab onto a tree to keep himself from going down. He blinked. Everything seemed to have developed a ghost image. He coughed, closing his eyes as each cough burned its way out of his chest.

"Ash, are you okay?" Misty rushed to him.

"Got dizzy for a second, I'm fine." Ash focused on keeping his breathing even.

"Why don't we stop for a bit? We all could use a break." Brock quickly defused the situation before Misty and Ash could have one of their arguments. Misty shut her mouth and helped Ash sit. She looked over at Brock. They both were wishing for the same thing, that the rest would restore Ash back to his normal self. They both knew it would help, but it would not be enough to restore Ash. Misty pulled out a canteen and offered it to Ash, who refused.

"You need to drink something, Ash." Misty tried.

"Not thirsty." Ash responded, "and not in the mood to argue."

"Misty, don't. It is common to not want to eat or drink when you aren't feeling well." Brock put a stop to what he knew would blow into yet another argument.

"But what about dehydration?" Misty worried.

"Just let him rest." Brock pulled out his portable radio and switched it on.

"Breaking news! 500 dead out of 650 infected with what is being called Pneumonitis. If you or a loved one have a productive cough, high fever, chills, and noisy breathing, please report to the nearest medical facility. If your town has no medical facility, please report to your pokemon center immediately. The sooner treatment is started, the better chance you have of survival." Brock and Misty looked at each other, then at Ash, who had curled up on his side and was asleep. They looked at each other.

"Are we in danger?" Misty asked.

"When you became a gym leader, were you given vaccines? One of those vaccines is for Johto Flu, which also protects against Pneumonitis." Brock answered.

"I got that one too. Ash should have gotten that vaccine before entering Johto." Misty said.

"Vaccines don't always work." Brock went to Ash's side and shook him a bit, "Ash?"

"Yeah?" Ash opened his eyes.  
"Did you receive any vaccines before entering Johto?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, two of them. I couldn't get the other one because of an allergy." Ash closed his eyes, "I can't remember which one." "Brock, what should we do?" Misty felt cold fear race down her spine.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu was worried too.

"Lets not panic." Brock thought.

Ash started coughing. When he finished, he pulled his hand away to reveal blood splatters on his glove. For Brock, that decided it. He put a hand on Ash's forehead.

"Well?" Misty asked worriedly.

"He has a fever. Misty, stay with him. I'm going for help." Brock released his Onix and climbed aboard. "Onix, lets move!"

Onix rumbled and rushed off. Misty decided to make Ash as comfortable as she possibly could. She took his sleeping bag out and covered him with it. She slid her own sleeping bag under his head and put a cold compress on his forehead. He was looking worse. There was no color to his skin. The only color was to his flushed red cheeks. Sweat rolled down his face. Misty dabbed the sweat away and took his icy cold hand into her own.

"Hold on, Ash." Misty begged softly.

It felt like hours had gone by when Brock returned, following an ambulance. Misty moved to let the paramedics take care of Ash. Pikachu stood on Ash's chest and hissed a warning.

"Pikachu, no!" Brock started.

He was too late. One of the paramedics took a thundershock to the hand. Pikachu snarled warningly, its cheeks sparking dangerously. "Not again! We've got another bonded pair!" A paramedic pulled out a tranquilizer gun.

"Wait, let me handle it." Brock walked up to Pikachu, "I know you are upset and scared, Pikachu. If you do not move and let them help Ash get better, Ash will die."

"Pikapi pika? Pikachu pika pika!" (Ash will die? They are strangers!) Pikachu protested. He let Brock pick him up. As he was carried past the paramedics, he sparked his cheeks and hissed, making sure they understood how important Ash was to him and what he would do to them if they hurt Ash.

"Before you enter Goldenrod City, all pokemon must be in their poke balls, no exceptions. You can ride your Onix up to the city, but it must be in its poke ball before you enter." A paramedic explained, "There's enough room for you both to ride with us."

"Alright. Togepi, into your poke ball." Misty opened the poke ball. Togepi went in without a fuss. Pikachu would be a very different story. Brock found Pikachu's poke ball. Pikachu dodged the beam, and sent Brock a look of utter disgust. Brock chased the electric mouse around, trying to catch him. He grabbed Pikachu who screeched and screamed loudly.

"Pikachu." Came a firm yet weak voice. Pikachu froze. "Get into your Poke ball, now." The voice belonged to Ash. Pikachu promptly complied. "Sorry about that. He is poke ball trained." Ash dissolved into a harsh coughing fit the left him gasping for breath. Fresh blood flecked his mouth. The paramedic became concerned and pulled a stethoscope. He listened to Ash's breathing, which was labored.

"He's got some fluid buildup going on in his lungs." Brock rode in front while Misty rode in the back with Ash and the paramedic. Ash began coughing violently. The paramedic quickly grabbed a container as Ash gagged. He rolled Ash to his side and held the container below Ash's mouth. Ash coughed, and brought up clumps of black clots. He gagged, and expelled the contents of his stomach which was mixed with bright red blood.

* * *

"Director, should I have Goldenrod City sealed off?" Whitney asked. Whitney was the gym leader of Goldenrod Gym. Gym Leaders were responsible for protecting their cities or towns.

"No. We have to remain open. Azalea Town and Cherrygrove City depend upon us. If we close off our city, that leaves Olivine City as the closest hospital, and it is too far from them. Eutacreak has a clinic, but its not equipped to deal with an epidemic. We must remain open." The Director of health shook her head.

"Director! We have a patient in route, and he's critical!" A nurse shouted, "he's having severe breathing difficulties and has already crashed twice in the ambulance!"

"Get a trauma bay open! I want an intubation tray ready and a crash cart on stand by!" The director ordered, "Get surgery on call and I need a medical team ready to go!"

"Need me to do anything?" Witney asked.

"Yes, handle any friends or family coming with him." The director rushed off. Witney wondered how many more would fall before the epidemic ended.

* * *

Misty and Brock followed the gurney as far as they were allowed to go. Witney met them and took them to a waiting room. The wait would be a long one. The Director herself came to speak with them.

"Ash Ketchum?" She called.

"That's us. I'm Brock and this is Misty. We are his best friends." Brock stood, "How is he?"

"Come with me. I'm Dr. Elasia Joyous, and I'm taking Ash's case. In here. I am Goldenrod City's Director of Health. Please, take a seat. Is there anything I can get you, coffee, tea, juice?" Elasia asked.

"We're fine, thank you." Misty and Brock sat down in two of the chairs in front of the table. They were in a conference room.

"Ash Ketchum is in surgery right now. He is stable, but he is very sick. Surgeons are inserting drainage tubes into his lungs. He has been intubated. Ash has Pneumonitis, which is a serious viral infection that attacks multiple organs. Right now it is attacking his lungs." Elasia explained.

"When can we see him?" Misty asked.

"Will he make it?" Brock asked.

"We'll move him into the ICU soon, so in about an hour. It is too soon to tell which direction he'll go. He has a fever. We will need to contact his parents." Elasia answered.

"I'll call his mom." Brock offered, "Delia Ketchum lives in Pallet Town, Kanto."

"She won't be able to come here. Johto's borders have been closed to halt the spread of the epidemic. We will see what can be done." Elasia let them return to the waiting room. Brock went to make the call. He knew it would not be easy. He listened to the phone ring.

"Hello?" Delia answered.

"Delia, it's Brock. Ash is really sick. We're in Goldenrod Providence Hospital, Goldenrod City, Johto. They think he has Pneumonitis, and they are still running tests."  
"I'm coming there!"

"The border is closed. The Director said she'll see if she can get you here."

"Brock, keep me updated. I am going to try on my end to get into Johto." Delia listened as Brock promised to keep her updated. After they hung up, she dialed a second number. A mans voice answered on the third ring.

"Satoshi? It's Delia."

"Delia, I know I have not been home in a long time. I'm stuck in Johto due to a quarantine." Satoshi explained, "I'm trying to get home, my love."

Delia started to cry, "Our son!"

Cold fear griped Satoshi's heart, "What happened to Ash?"  
"He's very sick and I can't get to him!" Delia told where Ash was at, "He needs you, Satoshi!"

"I'm in Olivine City. I'm going to fly on Charizard. I'll call you when I get there." Satoshi hung up. He gathered up his belongings and packed his bags. Giving a quick explanation to Nurse Joy as he was staying at the pokemon center, he rushed outside. "Charizard, we must fly!" Satoshi released Charizard from her poke ball and mounted. Within moments they streaked toward Goldenrod City.

* * *

"Don't be alarmed by the tubes and wires you'll see. Ash has a tube coming out of his mouth. He has two smaller tubes coming out of his chest. Those tubes are draining fluid out of his lungs. He is in poor shape right now. We are pumping high doses of medication into him, and right now, we are keeping him sedated. He won't be awake. You both have 15 minutes with him." Elasia led them to Ash's room, "It is still too soon say anything, but I am cautiously optimistic that he'll beat the odds."

"We understand." Brock nodded.  
They entered the room. Ash had looked bad before, but he looked even worse. He looked so small and frail in the bed. He had not regained any color. His cheeks were red from fever. Pain flickered across his face. His rest was not an easy one. The only sound was the soft hiss of the ventilator keeping him alive. Each mechanical breath forced red fluid into the drainage tubes where it dripped into a bag.

"Oh Brock, he looks terrible! He's in pain!" Misty felt tears bead in the corners of her eyes.

The door opened as Satoshi entered. He went to his son's side where he brushed Ash's bangs off his forehead tenderly. Both Brock and Misty could tell that this man was related to Ash. They had the same hair and eyes. Satoshi looked like he could pass for Ash's older brother instead of his father.

"I'm here, Ash." Satoshi took his son's icy cold hand into his own, "Daddy is right here now." He turned, "You two are Misty and Brock, right? Ash has told me so much about you in his letters. I'm Satoshi Ketchum and I'm his father."

"Nice to meet you. Ash has talked about you from time to time. He says you are the regional champion of Kanto." Brock shook Satoshi's hand.

"I am. I was here visiting Lance and Cynthia. We did the gym badge challenge together. We all vowed to become regional Champions together. We achieved that dream." Satoshi watched his son.

"What does a regional champion do?" Misty asked.

"We are responsible for protecting our regions much like a gym leader does for their city. Each of us has four lieutenants called the Elite Four. Each member of the Elite Four is responsible for thier part of the region. I am the head of the military and am responsible for investigating wrongdoings. For this I use Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys. Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy are the titles given to women who earn them. It doesn't mean that a man can't become an officer or a nurse. They can, but they don't receive the titles. This was done long ago to encourage women and give them the same opportunities as men recieve." Satoshi explained, "I often have to travel a lot so I don't get to be home as much as I like."

"I know the feeling." Brock said, "I'm a gym leader with several small towns under my jurisdiction."

The ventilator trilled a warning. Elasia rushed in and grabbed the printout, "He can't breathe! His lungs are full of fluid!" She sent them back to the waiting area, "Mr. Ketchum, I need you to sign a few papers allowing us to do what we can for Ash!"

"I'll sign them! Do everything you can!" Satoshi gave permission. He went to the waiting area and froze. There was another man in the waiting area, one he knew well. He growled low, deep in the back of his throat.

"My dear brother."

"What are you doing here, Giovanni?"

"Can't an Uncle see his beloved nephew?"

"No, he cannot! Not after his creation took his nephews life! Leave, Giovanni!"

"You are upset, Satoshi." "You are not welcome here! You've done enough damage to my family!"

"I am not here to cause trouble, Satoshi. I am worried about Ash, and about you. I'm your twin. I know you are panicking on the inside. I can feel it. For Ash's sake, can we have a truce? I promise, I won't go see Ash unless he wants to see me."

"If you upset Ash or do something I don't like, you are gone." Satoshi hissed in warning. Giovanni agreed to the terms.

"As you wish, little brother. As you wish." Giovanni promised.

Elasia entered the waiting area. Everyone stood.

"He is a lot worse. His lungs are badly injured from the infection. He's not getting enough oxygen to his brain. We are going to put him on a cardiopulmonary bypass instead of the ventilator. The bypass will do what his lungs can't do, oxygenate his blood. We need to put him into a coma for this." Elasia explained.

"Do it." Satoshi said, handing over the papers he signed.

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Feel free to leave reviews, and suggestions are greatly appreciated. I may go full AAML on this but I'm not sure if that is the direction I want to go. Next chapter, the Champions gather together to discuss the epidemic. Giovanni will have a moment to shine as he reveals a little secret, and we will meet the Champion of Algid. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen Sunstar: Lookie! I finished chapter two early! I intend to stick to an update every Monday. I have not forgotten my other stories. They are on hiatus for a bit. I am working on updates for all of them. enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Sir, our agent has confirmed that our target has taken the bait." a blond haired woman said to her boss.

"Good. With the Chosen One out of the way, begin phase 2." A hand petted the top of a Glaceon's head. The Glaceon purred in pleasure.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Cynthia and Lance met each other inside the Champion's conference center. They entered the main conference room and took seats around the big table. Monitors dropped from the ceiling to hover over the other chairs. Each one turned on. Steven appeared first. Iris came on a moment later. Satoshi appeared third, using a portable device to transmit his image. Diantha appeared on a screen. The final screen lit up to reveal Xavier Hikari, the champion of Algid. Xavier fit the bill of tall, dark, and handsome to a tee. He wore a blue parka, and a Rapidash with a blue mane and tail stood beside him. Iris had dark skin and brown eyes. An Axew perched upon her shoulder. Steven had light blue hair and eyes. He was also using a personal device. His Metagross was below him. Judging by his windswept hair, he was in flight. Diantha had blue eyes and black hair. She was grooming her Gardivoir. Lance had red hair and blue eyes, and Cynthia had blond hair and grey eyes.

"Everyone is here. This meeting of the Champions is now called to order." Lance began, "My region is under an epidemic. It is called Pneumonitis. Satoshi's son, Ash, is very sick with Pneumonitis."

"My son can't breathe on his own and his lungs are failing. He is on an ECMO. My wife is in Kanto and is unable to cross the border into Johto." Satoshi replied.

"This is bad. What if it spreads?" Iris asked.

"I shut down Johto's borders at the recomendation of my Director of Health." Lance explained.

"There is a cure, right?" Steven asked.

"Is there a cure?" Cynthia looked around, "If this spreads to Sinnoh..."

"Take it easy, guys. There is a treatment." Xavier responded, "We have had great success using it to kill the virus responsible for causing Pneumonitis. I can deliver it to the Sinnoh border."

"Cynthia is in Johto." Diantha said, "Iris's region borders yours."

"My region has a name. It's called Unova." Iris sighed, "I'll be happy to meet you at our shared border, Xavier."

"I can meet Iris in the Hoenn Sea." Steven offered, "And deliver it to Lance in the Orange Islands."

"That works for me." Lance agreed.

"How soon can you get the cure here?" Satoshi asked.

"It will take about 10 days at most. Can your son hold out that long?" Steven asked.

"Ash is very sick. That may take too long." Satoshi answered.

"What about the Corridor? That would shave up to four days off the trip." Diantha asked.

"Are you out of your Arceus loving mind?" Steven cried out in shock.

"What is so bad about it?" Diantha asked.

"I've heard the stories. The Corridor is a very dangerous place. Um, it is a cut in the land, and it was formed during a battle." Iris tried to explain.

"Have you heard about the power of one?" Xavier asked.

"I know the legend. Long ago, evil rose in the form of a powerful dark/ghost type pokemon. They called it the spirit horse pokemon, Zyta. Think of a Haunter swallowing a dark colored Rapidash, and you've got Zyta. It devoured humans and Pokemon alike. Even the legendaries couldn't stop Zyta. The remaining humans and Pokemon prayed to Arceus for deliverance. Arceus heard the prayers and answered by meeting Zyta in battle. The battle lasted for a long time. In the end, Arceus couldn't defeat Zyta so he sealed her away in a side demension. Zyta was shattered during the sealing. We call the pieces Unown." Cynthia explained, "The Corridor was formed during that battle. It is home strange pokemon that are not real like say an Axew. They are fragments. The place is filled with tormented screams of the fragmented pokemon."

"Arceus knew Zyta would return. He knew that he could not defeat Zyta so he created what is called the Power of One. There are many tests that must be passed by the one chosen to wield the Power of One. I believe that Ash is the one who holds the Power of One. He has passed all but one test. To fully awaken as the One, he must tame Winterra, the ice/ground Griffin Pokemon who lives on top of the glacier." Xavier nodded, "A fragmented Pokemon is one that is not normal. They look normal but you'll know right away that it is fragmented. Here is a picture." A picture of what looked like a Blastosie with the flower of a Venasaur on its back replaced Xavier on the screen, "And there is this one." The picture was replaced by a picture of what looked like a Blazikin with the head of a Latias. "This last one is very creepy. These two pictures and video are the only known images of fragmented pokemon."

The screen lit up as a video played. A pair of trainers were hiking over a mountain. They were talking and laughing. A haunting wail drowned out the voices of the trainers. The camera panned around.

"There!" The camera zoomed in on the body of a dark colored Vaporeon.

"It must be a shiny Pokemon! I'm going to catch it! Bellblosom, I choose you! Use sleep powder!"

A Bellblosom appeared in a flash of light. It used sleep powder on the Vaporeon. There was a loud hiss as the Vaporeon moved. Gasps rang out as the head was revealed. The head was not that of a Vaporeon. It was in the shape of an Unown T. A single protruding eye sat were the black dot would be. A mouth opened wide to reveal the fanged mouth of an Arbok. It wailed and snapped its jaws around the Bellblosom.

"Oh my god! What is it?"

"Bellblosom!"

"Forget Bellblosom! Run!"

"Not without Bellblosom!"

"The thing ate Bellblosom! It's dead!"

"Bell! Bell!"

"Bellblosom! Charmeleon, I choose you! Use your flamethrower!"

"CHARMELEON!" the fire pokemon unleashed its flamethrower on the fragmented pokemon, forcing it to let go of Bellblosom. Both pokemon were quickly recalled and the video ended with the trainers running.

"The Bellblosom was rushed to a pokemon center where it died of it's injuries. The fragmented pokemon was never found." Xavier explained, "This is why the Corridor is so dangerous."

"Our plan is our best bet." Lance turned his head to cough into his arm. There were several red splotches on his sleeve that he hid from view.

"Lance, you look unwell." Satoshi noticed.

"I'm fine, it is just a cough. I've had it since the eruption of Mt. Mortar two weeks ago." Lance responded.

"You have a fever." Cynthia felt his forehead, "This meeting is done, and the plan is a go. Lance, you are going to the hospital, and I will carry you in if I have to."

"Fine, I'll go, but only for you." Lance stood, and promptly collapsed, "I'm okay!" He was helped up by Cynthia. Together they made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Delia should be with her son. She is up to date on the needed vaccines. Please, Karen, let her go be with her son." Will begged.

Delia listened as Will pleaded her case to Karen, leader of the Elite Four and second in command to Lance and Satoshi. The Johto league and Kanto league used the same Elite Four. If you did the Johto gym challenge, you faced Lance in the Championship battle. If you did the Kanto gym challenge, you faced Satoshi instead. If you gathered all 16 badges before challenging the Elite Four, you faced both champions together. There was only two trainers to do this. One was known as Red, who vanished after winning. The other was Jodye, a trainer who lived in Johto and was once believed to be the chosen one. She had just barely won the match. She had gone on to the contest curcuit and was making a name for herself there.

"I do agree that a mother should be with her son." Karen paused, "I'm sorry but I can't go against a direct order from ether of the Champions."

"What if Satoshi okayed it?" Delia asked.

"Since it was Lance who issued the order, I'll allow you to enter Johto if he okays it." Karen decided. She pulled out her pokenav and dialed Lance's number. It rang until it went to voice mail. A second try had the same results. On the third try, Lance answered.

"Champion Lance speaking." There was the sound of coughing.

"Lance, Delia Ketchum is here requesting to enter Johto. Do I allow her to enter?" Karen asked.

"Yes she can enter. Her son needs her. Karen, I'm turning my duties as Champion over to Satoshi. I'm in the Goldenrod Hospital. I have Pneumonitis. It is in my chest." Lance replied.

"Not you too! Johto needs you! I'm coming there!" Karen decided, "Delia, you are with me! We are taking the chopper!" The two women took off.

* * *

"Ash, you need to fight this and win. I don't like seeing you like this." Misty sat in a chair beside Ash's bed. Satoshi had gone up to Eucatreak to handle a nesting Ho-Oh and would not be back until nightfall. Brock had gone with Satoshi, leaving her to stay with Ash. She wasn't alone as there was a technician sitting behind the ECMO, which was doing the job Ash's damaged lungs couldn't do. Giovanni looked in from time to time but made sure to not step into the room. He was worried, and Misty knew he wanted to be beside his nephew. Only the threat of his brothers wrath kept him out of the room. "I'm scared of facing the world without you in it. I'm not ready to say good bye yet."

"Boyfriend?" The technician asked.

"No! He's not my boyfriend! He is my friend!" Misty knew her face was bright red. Why did everybody think that about them? She liked Ash, but not in that way, or did she? Why did she care so much about Ash? If it were Brock in Ash's place, would she be this way? Brock was more like a big brother. Yes she would worry, but she knew she would be more worried about Ash. Ash would blame himself for Brock getting sick. She pushed the thought away. Ash could be pretty stubborn. Misty knew Ash was a fighter. He would beat this, he had to beat this! He had so much to live for. There was his dream of being a Pokemon Master, his pokemon, for her, his parents... wait, where had living for her come from? Her thoughts were scrambled. She needed some air. Misty stood.

"I'm going to go get some air." Misty left.

She felt dizzy and hot. She needed to get outside. The oxygen content in the hospital was low. She felt like she was breathing through a straw. Misty stumbled outside onto a deck and barely made it to the rail. What was wrong with her? No, she could not be getting sick. She had been vaccinated, so she shouldn't be sick in the first place. Misty noticed a small cut on her arm, and the drop of blood covering it. Blood she knew was not her own. She remembered with a sickening clarity back in the ambulance that Ash had emptied the contents of his stomach which had been mixed with bright red blood. There had been a splatter as she had leaned over him. That blood drop had landed on her, and now she had it too. Her legs turned to rubber. The last thing she knew was the cold and painful embrace of the ground.

* * *

"What's da big idea?" Meowth struggled in the arms of a green haired man, "Let me go! We allies, remember?" He tried to scratch the man but due to how he was being carried, he failed.

"Sorry, Meowth. Even I'm not privy to why the boss wants you of all Pokemon." The man reached a door and opened it. He put Meowth into a cell and left. Meowth waited until the man's footsteps faded. He raised his paw to his mouth.

"I'm inside." He whispered.

"Good work, Meowth." James voice came through the hidden speaker hidden inside a wire, "What do you see?"

"It is a prison cell. Botch fell for my claim." Meowth answered, "Should I bust out now?"

"Wait until nightfall." James said.  
"There is a problem with dat, Jimmy boy. They don't have night and day." Meowth pointed out.

"Then wait until it gets quiet." James answered.

"Will do, Jimmy boy." Meowth settled in to wait.

* * *

Giovanni stepped out onto the deck to take a phone call.

"Meowth is in." James responded.

"Good. He knows his mission." Giovanni hung up and returned to the waiting area. If he had looked down, he would have spotted the unconscious form of Misty.

* * *

Satoshi and Brock returned to the hospital. They were both tired from the fight with the Ho-Oh. It had a nest containing four eggs, and only one of the eggs had the red lines indicating it was viable. Professor Elm had taken the three bad eggs away in order to give the good egg the best chance possible to hatch. The Ho-Oh had been seen mating with a Moltress and it was fervently prayed that the egg would hatch.

"So if a Moltress hatches, that would be even better, right?" Brock stifled a yawn.

"A Ho-Oh hatching would be good too, but with Moltress down to five known individuals, it would be better. Ho-Oh has five known breeding pairs and close to two dozen eggs between them." Satoshi explained. They entered Ash's room. "How is my son?"

"He's not doing well. The infection has spread to his liver. His liver enzymes are very low. There is some good news. His immune system is fighting the virus." The technician explained.

"Hey, where is Misty?" Brock asked.

"She went to go get some air hours ago. There is a deck at the end of the hall by the waiting room." The technician explained.

Brock left. A sick feeling gripped his stomach. Misty would never leave Ash alone for hours. He knew something was wrong. Reaching the door leading out to the deck, he stepped outside. His worst fear was confirmed in a few minutes.

"MISTY!" Brock rushed to her side. He checked for a pulse and found one. She was breathing laboriously. A low moan escaped her pale lips. "Misty? Hang on, Misty."

Brock scooped her up and ran inside. A doctor took Misty from him and ran toward the ER. Brock followed. Icy fear pricked his spine. Misty was vaccinated, so how did she get sick? Another ice pick of fear pierced his heart as Elasia joined the doctor working on Misty. Since the vaccine had failed, he was next.

"Brock, I'm putting you into quarantine. Come with me and put this on." Elasia took Brock to a room with a plastic room inside of it. Brock entered the plastic room and put on the hospital gown. His cloths were taken away. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he put his head into his hands and gave in to the tears that streamed down his face. If Misty died and Ash managed to come back, her death would seal Ash's fate. Without Ash and Misty, Togepi and Pikachu would both suicide as they both were bonded with their trainers. Brock made up his mind. He would complete the Johto Gym challenge for Ash. It was the least he could do. After that he would focus on his own dream. He would live for Ash and for Misty.

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Coming up next, we will meet the enemy and face a set back. The champions will learn the truth of Algid and begin making plans to set the region free. reviews are great! Flames are fine too, as long as you tell me why you are flaming my story. I will listen and try to make the changes you want. Suggestions are welcome too. See you next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen Sunstar: New chapter is here! More ground work is laid down and next chapter is where things pick up. This story is AU and set during the Johto saga of the anime. The Power of One is not evil nor is it good. It will be fully explained next chapter by Arceus. I have introduced two original Pokémon, and a sub type of Pokémon called Fragments. Fragment Pokémon are a mix between two or more Pokémon and they don't behave like normal Pokémon do. They can't be caught. Current theory holds that Poke balls are only able to digitize one Pokémon at a time. A fragment is made up of two or more Pokémon species which causes the poke ball to overload. Fragments are found in a place called the Corridor, which is a great chasm in the earth that was formed during Arceus's battle against Zyta. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Misty felt something hard in her mouth. She tried to spit it out but it refused to move. She explored the hard object in her mouth with her tongue. It was round, and air moved through it. She breathed. A breathing tube. "Good morning, Misty." Misty turned her head to see Lance in a chair by her bed.

"You have a tube helping you breathe." Lance was in a hospital gown and wearing an IV, "I've got it too. You are worried about Ash? Cynthia went to go see him. He isn't doing very well. I know you want to see him, but you need to recover a bit first. Lets focus on getting strong enough to breathe on your own. I had them put you here by me. There is some good news. We know Pneumonitis spreads by contact with infected blood. It is how we both got sick. Also," Lance picked up a poke ball, "We know it doesn't affect Pokémon. I bet you want to see Togepi."

He released Togepi who settled by Misty's side with a soft coo. Soon, Psyduck, Politoad, and Azurill snuggled by their trainer.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu was carried in by Cynthia

"Pokémon aren't allowed in the ICU. Elasia did allow Pikachu to see Ash through the window." Cynthia let Pikachu go onto Misty's bed. The yellow mouse Pokémon investigated the tube in Misty's mouth. Misty raised her hand and gave him a scratch behind the ear. A nurse came in.

"How about we remove the tube and see how you do?" The nurse asked. Misty nodded. The nurse removed the tube. Misty coughed, but was breathing on her own. The nurse put a cannula over Misty's nose to make sure she got enough oxygen.

"How is Ash?" Misty rasped.

"He is not doing well. The virus has spread to his liver, and his lungs have shut down. He can't stay on the ECMO indefinitely. His mother arrived, and Lance, good luck." Cynthia stepped aside to reveal Karen.

"Oh scrap." Lance paled.

"So, when was I going to be informed?" Karen asked, tapping a booted foot on the floor.

"Uh... I was going to call you." Lance knew he was in trouble, "but I was busy."

"You may be my sisters child, but I was the one who raised you and Claire. Lancashire Newcastle Gold, that was the worst excuse I've ever heard from you! I worry about you, I'm the only mother you've known, and you can't give me a straight answer?" Karen leaned over Lance.

"I really was busy, Auntie. The doctors put me through a ton of tests to be sure. I really was going to call." Lance managed to make himself look small in the chair, "Really."

"I'm going to call your sister." Karen glared.

"There is no need. He already did." Claire walked into the room, "And he failed to call you again, Auntie."

"As usual." Karen turned.

Lance squirmed.

"He is old enough to take care of himself, Auntie." Claire went to her brother's side, "And he does outrank us."

"Seriously, I'm not that sick. I'm not dying, and Auntie, you are my mother, not my smother." Lance cut in, "Calm down you two."

* * *

"Delia!" Satoshi embraced his wife, "You are here."

"Satoshi! How is Ash? Is he?" Delia couldn't finish.

"Ash is still with us. Come." Satoshi led her to the ICU. They stepped into Ash's room. "He is not doing well at all."

"Oh Ash! I'm here now too. We are going to get through this together." Delia took her son's hand into her own, "Where is Pikachu?"

"He is with Misty. Pokémon aren't allowed in the ICU." Satoshi explained, "Here is Ash's doctor now." Elasia entered the room with Giovanni staying outside the door. He entered only after Satoshi nodded to him.

"My name is Elasia Joyous and I'm Ash's doctor. I know you are his father, and I take it you are his mother?" Elasia asked. Delia nodded, "And you are his uncle."

"I'm Delia Ketchum." Delia introduced herself.

"I'm Giovanni Ketchum, and I'm his uncle." Giovanni introduced himself.

"And I'm Silver Ketchum, his cousin." Silver entered the room, "The entire family is here. I was visiting Lance and Misty earlier."

"As you know, Ash is very sick. That machine you see is an ECMO." Elasia began.

"That stands for Extra Corporeal Membrane Oxygenator. It is used to allow the lungs and on occasion the heart to rest." Silver explained, "It is oxygenating Ash's blood, doing the job his lungs can't do. Misty told me what was going on."

"Excuse my son. He is a bit of a science nut." Giovanni replied.

"That is fine. It is good to see the younger generation into science. Silver is correct on what the ECMO is doing, and what the letters stand for. Ash has Pneumonitis. It is a virus that kills its victims 60% of the time. This virus attacks in two stages. Ash is fighting the second stage of the virus." Elasia explained.

"This virus is called a worm virus because it looks like a worm. Stage one is the flu like stage. The virus is producing balls filled with copies of itself and planting them. The first wave dies. The balls basically explode, releasing the copies. This is the second stage. This is where the damage happens. Sorry, but I did a study on this virus for extra credit in biology in school." Silver was clearly in his element.

"That is right. His lungs are badly injured and unable to do their job. Unfortunately, the virus has spread to his liver. His liver enzymes are low. So far, his liver has not begun to die. If it does die, it will flood his body with toxins and coupled with the virus, it will be too much for him to handle." Elasia explained, "We are doing what we can. There is some good news. There is a treatment in Algid. The champions are going to rush it here soon."

"With Lance sick, I decided to send Jodye in his place. She has a Latias and can shave time off the trip." Satoshi turned to his son, "I need you to hold on, Ash."

"Dad, About the situation in Algid, my team is on the edge of the Sinnoh Algid border, and according to reports, Algid is in a military state. Something is going on there." Silver turned to Giovanni, "Is Meowth in?"

"Meowth is in. Butch is in the fold, and I suspect Cassidy is there too." Giovanni nodded, "Atilda and Hun are still unaccounted for, as are professors Zager and Namba. Pierce is also missing as are five grunt troops."

"What do you want me to do?" Silver asked.

"Continue watching for now." Giovanni decided, "I have told the Champions that Neo Team Rocket is ready to go. Sadly, we can't do much until Ash calms Winterra."

"One of my team members, N, has been watching for Winterra. He said that he wants to try talking to it. He has sent Zekrom out to scout for it. If Ash is lost, we still have a chance with N." Silver replied, "My team consists of Gary Oak, N, Lady J, Brendan, Dawn, and May."

"That does give us a chance." Giovanni nodded.

* * *

Iris hated ice. She was dressed in a pink and white parka that kept her warm enough. Her beloved Axew was in its poke ball. It was cold, and ice covered everything. Johto needed the cure, and because of that she was dealing with ice. It would not be much farther now. Soon, Ash would recover, and Algid would be dealt with. A roar broke her out of her thoughts. Iris stopped and looked for the source of the noise. Circling overhead was a white, silver, and pale blue Pokémon. It had the head and talons of a Bravairy, and the body of a Pyroar. It circled overhead. Iris knew this was Winterra, the legendary Ice Flying Pokémon. Winterra roared, and landed on the ice. It moved toward her. Iris froze. The legendary Pokémon walked up to her and sniffed her. Iris held still. Winterra stepped back. She gave a snort and turned. She looked back at Iris and crouched.

"Do you want me to ride you?" Iris asked.

Winterra nodded. Iris climbed aboard. She held on as Winterra eased into a brisk trot across the landscape. It was a desert decorated with ice trees and sloping snow hills. Winterra slowed to a stop and began to nose something in the snow. Splatters of red surrounded the object. Iris climbed off of Winterra. She realized that the object was a person.

"Is this what you want me to see?" Iris asked.

Winterra nodded. Iris crouched next to the person and rolled him over. She gasped in shock. The person was none other then the Champion of Algid, Xavier. He looked like he'd been in a fight. He coughed up a wad of blood and spat it out. Both of his legs and arms were clearly broken. Iris knew Xavier had internal injuries.

"Thank you Winterra. Iris, I don't have much time left. I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you. Team Nova is cruel. They are taking Algid, and will take the other regions too. I faced their leader, Dominicus, in battle, and he won. He killed my team of Pokémon and is my murderer. He destroyed the medicine. I need you to take my pokedex and make for the Sinnoh border." Xavier coughed up more blood, "Go, Iris. Don't forget to solarize now." Xavier was gasping. He smiled, and died. Iris stared in dumbfounded shock at what she witnessed. Winterra nudged her and pointed her wing in the right direction. Iris looked down at Xavier's body. She was nudged again.

"You'll stay?" Iris asked, as Winterra nodded, "Okay I'll go." She began the trip toward the border.

* * *

"Is she back yet?" N worried.

"No, Lady J is not back yet." Gary Oak sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Lady J is smart. Her Pokémon are no pushovers. She is fine, N." May replied, watching the landscape through a pair of binoculars.

"I think it is sweet how he worries about his girlfriend." Brendan replied.

"Don't you even dare." May growled.

"I didn't say anything, I swear." Brendan threw up his arms in defense.

"Take it easy you two." Dawn rolled her eyes, "Lady J will be back soon."

"But I didn't do anything." Brendan complained.

"Will you stop?" May snapped.

"Will you two get along?" Gary asked.

Team Neo Rocket junior corps, run by Silver, was currently inside a white insulated tent a mile from the Sinnoh border. Their mission was information gathering, and Lady J had gone on an infiltration mission. She wasn't back yet, and her boyfriend, N, was worried. He would be pacing if there was room to stand. The tent was three feet high and 8 feet wide. It was 8 feet long. For six people, it was a bit of a squeeze. Through the use of technology, the tent blended into the background.

"Someone is coming! It's Iris! Make room!" May ordered.

Brendan yelped as he was kicked out into the cold. He tried to scramble back in but met May's boot to the face instead. N reached out and pulled him back in. Dawn leaned out and waved to Iris. Iris moved toward her and joined them inside the tent.

"I'm squished!" Brendan complained, "Why couldn't we take a bigger tent?"

"Iris, what happened?" May asked.

"Algid's Champion is dead. He gave me his pokedex." Iris was crying.

"That is not a pokedex." Gary took the device from Iris, "It is a PET, a Personal Terminal. It is password protected. There must be something on it that Xavier wanted to protect. I'm going to inform Silver." Gary pulled out a cellphone and made his call, "Silver says we are to break camp and get into Sinnoh, where the Elite Four are going to convey the Pet to Steven."

"What about my Lady J?" N asked.

"It has been six hours since she went in. She was supposed to be back in two hours. The pet is far more important. I am sorry, but we need to leave." Gary looked away, "I hate leaving a team member behind, but we can't let the pet fall into Team Nova's hands."

"I understand, Gary." N helped pack up the tent. He looked back toward the direction Lady J had gone before mounting Zekrom. The team took to the sky on their flying Pokémon along with Iris and headed toward the border.

* * *

"May I go see Ash? I'm feeling great." Misty begged.

"I am afraid that is not possible. Ash has begun to bleed. He was moved into isolation to prevent the virus from spreading. He is being tended to by a pair of Alakazams. He is at the end, Misty." Elasia explained.

"His parents must make a heartbreaking choice about Ash." Lance squeezed Misty's hand comfortingly.

"I don't want him to be alone!" Misty teared up, "Where is Brock?"

"Brock is in quarantine. He has to wait in there for five days to be sure he won't break with the virus." Elasia explained.

"I know how you feel, Misty. Back when I was sixteen, I watched my father sicken and die from lung cancer. He refused treatment and passed in his sleep four weeks after the diagnosis. Ash might surprise us by rebounding. You never know." Lance responded.

"I want to be alone." Misty rolled over to face the window. Her sight blurred as tears rolled down her cheeks. Outside, the sun shone through the leafy branches of a tree. A Pidgey perched on a branch and chirped cheerfully. A tiny Natu peaked out of an opening in the tree. Its Xatu parent returned with a pair of Caterpie in its beak. A Heracross climbed up the tree. It stopped by the Xatu and waited. The Xatu gave it a piece of a Caterpie to eat. Misty saw that the Heracross's wings were injured. After eating, the Heracross climbed up higher into the branches and returned with a sprig of Oran berries. The Xatu took a berry and chewed it into a pulp. The Heracross revealed its damaged wings and the Xatu coated the wings in Oran berry pulp. The Heracross seemed to sigh in relief. It crawled into the hole and settled in by the Natu.

"The original plan was to catch Heracross and take it for treatment to a Pokémon Center. It was decided to leave it alone after it was discovered that the Xatu was helping it." Lance broke the silence, "Nature is amazing."

Misty ignored him, her mind on Ash. Again she wondered why she was acting like this. What was different about Ash then Brock? Brock was more like the big brother of the group. He handled the cooking and the campfire. Brock also tried to diffuse any arguments that rose between her and Ash. Ash... There were those z shaped marks on his cheeks, his dark hair... No, no no! Think bike! Bike! Bike! Those warm amber eyes... no no no! It's his fault you got sick! There was the time he sat up with you all night that time you had that fever, holding you and keeping you cool, those warm amber orbs filled with concern about you... Gah! Brain, stop it! What is wrong with me? I don't like him in that way!

Misty groaned to herself. Her mind was not her friend today. Why did she feel this way toward Ash? Was this love? No, a crush, that's it, she had a crush on Ash. There was no love involved, just a stupid crush on a friend. Ash would not feel the same way about her, not after the hard time she gave him about her bike, and all their arguments.

* * *

"I never thought we would have to make this choice." Satoshi held Delia close. He remembered the day Ash was born, his joy at finally holding his son for the first time, and of how proud of Delia he was for going through all that pain to bring their son into the world. He remembered the toddler Ash playing with Satoshi's recently acquired Squirtle. Squirtle loved Ash. It would sleep beside Ash in his crib at night and during nap time. Squirtle evolved on Ash's fifth birthday into a Worturtle. Ash was overjoyed. The two were inseparable. Ash said his starter Pokémon was going to be a Squirtle. Worturtle evolved into Blastosie and became a member of Satoshi's team. "I can't do it!" Delia was crying, "How do we decide to kill our boy? How?" "We have to do what we feel is the best for Ash. He doesn't look like he is suffering. We don't have to decide yet." Satoshi watched Ash through the window. Inside, two female Alakazams tended to their patient. They talked as they worked. They did not have to worry about getting sick because of their natural immunity to nearly every sickness. For them, Pneumonitis was a simple cold caught during their Abra stages. One Alakazam oversaw the ECMO while the other one closely monitored Ash's condition.

_*'So far no change.'*_

_*'No change over here. He has got to pull through.'*_

_*'We all are done for if he dies.'*_

_*'Why am I so important? I want to sleep.'*_

Both Pokémon started, and stared at each other.

_*'Everything hurts. I want the pain to stop. I want to sleep. Why can't I sleep? Haven't I earned it?'*_

_*'Ash?'*_

_*'Can you hear us, Ash?'*_

_*'Who? Is someone there?'*_

_*'We have to tell the doctor!'*_

An Alakazam pushed a button. Elasia came running. She went to the window and tapped the glass. The Alakazam tending to Ash turned to the window.

_*'Doctor, Ash is hearing us! We're not sure if he realizes it yet. Do you want us to talk to him?'*_

"That is news, Alaka. I want you and Kazama to keep talking to him. This may be the break we are waiting for." Elasia replied, "Good work, girls. I'm bringing you both pancakes for dinner."

_ *'We will do our best!'*_

"That is all I ask for, girls." Elasia turned to Delia and Satoshi, "Ash is aware. My girls are going to talk to him. He just might pull through. I do need you both to think about end of life plans. Do you want me to use everything in my power to keep him alive, or do you want me to let him go? If you choose to let him go, I'll make sure that he is comfortable, that his dying is painless and quick."

"We haven't decided." Satoshi replied.

* * *

_*'Anyone?'*_

_*'Ash? Can you hear me? I'm an Alakazam named Kazama. My sister is an Alakazam named Alaka. We hear you.'*_

_*'I hear you. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is an ambulance ride. Am I in the hospital? Am I dying? Are my parents there?'*_

_*'You got very sick with Pneumonitis. It is a virus and you are in the hospital, inside an isolation chamber. Alaka and I are taking care of you. We won't get sick because we can't. Our bodies are immune to nearly everything. The only thing that can affect us is the Pokevirus, but that virus isn't a true virus. Yes, your parents are here. They are very worried about you. I will not let you die without a fight. You are on an Extra Corporeal Membrane Oxygenator, or ECMO for short. Your lungs are hurt and need to heal. The ECMO is doing their job for them. You are getting better.'*_

_*'I'm going to beat this. This is not how I'm going to meet Arceus, again. I met Arceus before, and corrected a mistake of the past. I will not die. I will not hurt my family and friends by dying.'*_

_*'That is the spirit, Ash. Stay strong.'*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen Sunstar: Sorry for being late. A storm knocked out my power for a few days. No power means no internet. Due to me having to post late, my next update will be Monday, the 24th. Enjoy the chapter below. **

* * *

_*'Ash?'*_

_*'Ash, can you hear me?'*_

_*'I'm here.'*_

_*'I am Arceus. I have something I must explain. You know you are the chosen one, but do you understand the Power of One?'*_

_*'Not really.'*_

_*'I figured as much. The Power of One is a force that is nether good nor evil. It can ether save the world or destroy it. It was not made by me. I believe that when a force of evil is born, a force of good is born to counter it. The Power of One is different as it is above good and evil. There is something else you need to know. You have suspected. Ash, I am also your father, Satoshi. I love your mother very much. I never thought it was possible to fall in love with a human, but I did. I love you, and I need you to heal.'*_

_*'Does that make me part Pokémon?'*_

_*'You are fully human, my son. You hold the Power of One. That makes you the bridge between the human and Pokemon worlds.'*_

* * *

Delia turned the corner, a pair of coffees in her hands. She blinked, wondering why Arceus was standing before the window before she remembered. She walked to stand beside Arceus.

"Satoshi, you may want to get back into human form." Delia held out a coffee.

"He is aware." Satoshi took the offered coffee once he was back in his human form, "I finally told him. He suspected there was something about me."

"How did he take it?" Delia leaned into her husbands arms, "I remember that when you told me, you were so afraid that I would leave you."

"You took it so well. Ash took it pretty well too." Satoshi smiled.

"Back when I was pregnant with Ash, my biggest worry was that I was going to give birth to a pokemon." Delia giggled.

"I admit, I was worried about that too." Satoshi said.

There was a tap on the glass. Husband and Wife turned together. Kazama opened the door.

_*'His bleeding has stopped! It is safe to come in now. Elasia is on her way.'*_ Kazama smiled.

Both parents rushed in by their sick son. They couldn't touch him as he was laying inside an isolation tube. They could touch him using the attached gloves, which were in use by Alaka. She was tending to Ash using low powered psybeams to stimulate his muscles. It was amazing how some pokemon attacks were used to aid in treatment. Electrodes had replaced crash carts as they worked far better then the crash cart in restarting hearts. Ponyta and Blitzle were used in ride therapy, and there were therapy pokemon that helped in every day tasks. Zubats were used in sonic scanning to pinpoint tumors, and even treat tumors.

_*'They used to employ electric Pokémon to do this. Each time I psybeam a muscle, it contracts and returns to normal. This prevents atrophy from setting in.'*_ Alaka explained.

Elasia came in and checked a few monitors.

"His fever is down, and he has stopped bleeding. This is great news! It means my experimental treatment is helping. I took antibodies from Lance and injected them into Ash. Lance had it but has recovered. Misty is recovering too. He is not out of the woods yet but it is safe to say the worst is over." Elasia smiled.

"I knew our boy would beat this." Satoshi hugged Delia, "So when do you think he'll awaken?"

"We have to wean him off the ECMO first before we wean him off the medication keeping him in his coma. It will be a few weeks before he wakes up. I'm going to put his lungs back to work slowly. They are healing, but there will be some scar tissue." Elasia explained.

_*'Doctor, I wasn't sure at first, but Ash is trying to breathe on his own.'*_ Kazama was excited, _*'I decided to decrease the ECMO by five percent, and his lungs are working! He is at 30% lung gas exchange, and 70% ECMO gas exchange.'*_

"That is very good news, Kazama. Keep at it. I trust your judgment." Elasia relayed the new information to Ash's parents, "Ash is doing better with each hour. I'm going to move him back to the ICU, and yes, Pikachu can stay."

* * *

Pikachu laid at the foot of Misty's bed. He gave a sad sigh. Turning his head, he watched Lance give attention to one of his Dragonair. Behind him, Misty was brushing Psyduck. The yellow duck Pokémon was molting, and patches of blue feathers were visible under its yellow feathers. It would be evolving soon. Psyduck shed its yellow feathers and gained its coat of blue feathers right before evolving into a Golduck. On occasion, a bit of water stone was used to help get the evolution started. Pikachu sighed again and gave himself a shake. Bits of brown, yellow, and red fur scattered around him, reminding him that he was shedding. It was about that time of year when he lost his thick winter coat. Ash would give him a bath and brush his coat to help him get rid of the winter coat. Pikachu missed Ash.

"Shedding, Pikachu?" Cynthia asked.

"Pika." Pikachu nodded and looked at the door, "Pikapi?"

"You want to go see Ash, huh?" Cynthia stood and picked up Pikachu. She left and carried him to the isolation ward. Pikachu leapt from her arms to the window still and sat down. "Pikapi..." Pikachu put his paw on the window.

Inside the room, Ash was no longer inside the isolation tube. Elasia was checking monitors. Delia noticed Pikachu. She went and brought him into the room. Once he was on Ash's bed, Pikachu walked to lay down and rest his head on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikapi..." he crooned softly.

"Oh Pikachu. Ash is getting better." Satoshi petted the little yellow mouse.

* * *

Meowth used a claw to saw through the bars of his cell. He listened carefully. Quietly he slipped out of his prison.

"Meowth, keep an eye out for Lady J. She is in there somewhere." James spoke through the com.

"I'll keep an eye out." Meowth whispered.

Moving toward an air vent, Meowth removed the grate and climbed inside. He pulled the grate back in place and crawled through the ventilator shaft.

"RESHRAM!" A Pokemon's scream got his attention. He crawled to a ceiling grate and looked down. Reshram collapsed to the bottom of her cage panting. The white fire dragon had dark marks on her scales and swathes of feathers missing on her wings. Meowth saw a female Delphox, male Talonflame, male Lucario, male Charizard, and a male Tyrantrum in separate cages. A girl with black hair and brown eyes was tied to a chair. There was no mistaking Atilda and Hun, who both held whips.

"Be strong, Reshram." Lady J spoke to her Pokémon.

Meowth noticed that the Tyrantrum was chewing on the bars. Both Atilda and Hun were focused on Lady J, and had not realized what the Tyrantrum was doing.

"Resh ram." Reshram focused on her trainer.

"Where are your friends? We know you are not alone!" Atilda growled.

"Oh they are out on the glacier somewhere. We came in on the Unova side, walked quite a bit north then turned west, somewhere in that area." Lady J rolled her eyes, "My sense of direction is terrible. I can't tell my left from my right."

"You need to be more specific!" Hun snarled.

"I'm not allowed to handle the map. I managed to get lost between Nuvema and Accumula, on route one, a straight path. I once got lost in my own house. My sense of direction is just plain terrible." Lady J grinned, "Now Tyrantrum! Use Earthquake!"

Tyrantrum jumped free of his cage and set off an earthquake. He nipped the rope tying his trainer to the chair, freeing her. Reshram tore free of its cage and freed Lucario while Charizard melted the bars. Talonflame and Delphox did the same. Seeing that Lady J had everything covered, Meowth crawled on.

* * *

**Ash's POV**

Pain hit from everywhere. It was a constant burning pain that coursed through me. I was adrift upon a sea of fire. I'd take getting fried by Pikachu, and burned by Charizard over this pain any day.

"Pikapi..."

Pikachu.

I would move toward the sound of my beloved pokemon if I were able. I could not move. I was a victim of the swells of the burning lava ocean. I heard him crooning softly. I had fallen asleep to his song so many times. I longed to move, to sink my fingers into his soft coat. How many times have I dampened his coat with my bitter tears of losing a battle? I took me three tries to finally defeat Falkner of the Cherrygrove City Gym. It was the first time I had to battle without Pikachu, who had injured his right hind leg in a scuffle with a wild Sentret. He was unable to battle for two weeks. I was finally doing the Johto gym challenge after missing out last year due to suffering multiple fractures on my left leg, which ended up requiring multiple surgeries to repair. My next gym battle was against Bugsey of Azalea town. This battle was too easy. My Cyndiquil evolved into Quilava after the match. My next match was up against the gym leader of Goldenrod gym. All I knew was that the gym leader was a girl, and that she specialized in the normal type pokemon. Remembering my journey through Unova with Lady J and N, I recalled how they both drilled me in type match ups and different moves. Normal has no effect on Ghost and vice versa. Normal was weak to Fighting. I didn't have any fighting type pokemon, but I did have pokemon who knew fighting type moves. Lets see, Ledan knew mach punch which would be a good move provided that he actually hit his opponent not me. I've lost count on how many times I've been hit by Ledan's mach punch.

White hot fire shot through my chest, reminding me of my current condition. I felt myself breathing. Each breath felt like a red hot band was clinched around my chest.

_*It hurts!*_

_*Easy, Ash. It is going to hurt for a bit. We are putting your lungs back to work slowly. You are doing well. Your lungs are doing 30% of the work now. You are recovering. It is Alaka by the way. I'm giving you some morphine through your IV. It will take the edge off your pain.*_

My pain faded to barely tolerable.

_*Thanks, Alaka.*_

* * *

"I'm worried, Feraligator." Silver watched the late evening sunset from the deck. His pokemon were out of their poke balls, enjoying the fresh air. Crobat was having a mock battle with Noctowl, Furret brought her ball to Silver who tossed it for her. The pokemon scurried after her ball. Ho-Oh perched on the railing, her right wing bandaged. She was being nursed back to health and once she was healthy, Silver planned to let her decide what she wanted to do. His final team member, Umbreon, lay sprawled out in a patch of sunshine. Silver loved his pokemon and had known he would be a trainer from a young age. He'd grown up with Persian, and he had known his starter would be Todile.

"Fer?" Feraligator rumbled questioningly.

"No, not about just about Ash. I'm worried about the situation in Algid. Xavier, Champion of Algid, was murdered. He was the only one Iron Mask, I mean Dominicus, was afraid of. He murdered Xavier and Xavier's Pokemon. Dominicus never showed that he could kill before now." Silver sighed.

"Oh? Ho Oh." Ho-Oh turned her head to Silver.

"You are right, someone else is behind Team Nova. Dominicus has to have someone above him." Silver thought.

The door opened as Giovanni stepped onto the deck. He let Persian out of its poke ball before joining Silver. He sighed, looking at a data screen.

"Dominicus is incapable of killing, according to his psych evaluation. This isn't right. Something is not right with this data. The only reason I can see for Dominicus to kill is to protect himself." Giovanni stared down the data screen.

"Dominicus might not be the head of Team Nova." Silver explained his theory, "I know Dominicus hates killing. The only reason he would kill would be to protect someone. There has to be someone above him."

"I have taught you that Pokémon moves affect humans too, right? Hypnosis puts Pokémon to sleep. On humans, it puts them under the control of the trainer whose Pokémon hypnotized them. Meowth reported that he found Lady J. She was captured and she escaped. Hun and Atilda are in the fold." Giovanni explained.

"Hypnosis would explain things. There is also the pet he gave to Iris. Steven has the pet and is traveling to Johto's border where he'll give it to Jodye. Jodye will deliver it to Lance. There has to be something on that pet." Silver turned to his father, "I hear that Ash is out of isolation. He stopped bleeding and his fever is down."

"He is also moving oxygen. He'll get better each day." Giovanni replied, "The Champions are going to stage an assault on Algid. Team Nova has to be stopped."

"What do you need the junior corps to do? We can help out. I was thinking we'd focus on evacuation. Those who want to stay and fight can." Silver said.

"We'll have to wait and see what the Champions decide. We also have to wait for Ash to get better. We can't attack until Ash calms Winterra." Giovanni decided.

* * *

Brock paced. He was bored, and sadly there was no hot nurses or doctors around. He wondered how Misty and Ash were doing. It would be nice to talk to someone. There was a TV in the space and Brock turned it on. He channel surfed until a breaking news bulletin caught his attention. He saw the words Champion and dead. He knew Lance was ill, but did Lance die? It took a full five minutes before the news station got to the point. Lance wasn't dead. Brock let out a breath he did not know he was holding. It wasn't Cynthia, or Iris? Satoshi? Steven? Oh good, no wait, bad. It was Xavier of Algid. Algid, the frozen land. Team... what did they call themselves again? Sun? Star? Oh, Nova. Team Nova was being held in check by their fear of Xavier. Xavier was pretty strong. He used a well balanced team that covered all 18 move types across six duo typed Pokémon. He was not easy to defeat. He also had a special connection to Winterra.

"Brock Takeshi? You are in the clear." Elasia's voice cut into his thoughts. "It turns out Misty got sick because she got some of Ash's blood into a tiny cut on her hand, and it appears Lance was exposed in the same way when he rushed another trainer to the hospital. You are free to go. Your clothes are right here."

Brock changed quickly. After getting directions to Misty's room and Ash's room, he took off. He went to Ash's room first. An alarm was trilling loudly. The hall filled with nurses and doctors. Elasia rushed by. Brock followed. He reached Delia and Satoshi. Brock stopped short. He knew he would never forget the haunted look in Delia's eyes, her face wet with tears. Satoshi was trembling with the effort to remain calm. Brock saw the burning rage in his eyes. He did not dare to speak. The Kanto Champion looked ready to kill, and it was a frightening thing to behold.

* * *

**Queen Sunstar:** **Next chapter, the truth behind the epidemic comes out. I'm going to be nice and leave a little preview of what is to come. **

**Preview**

*_Father! Stop!_* Panting, Ash dropped to his knees, *_This isn't right!_*

*_Stand aside, Ash! This does not concern you!_* Arceus glowed brighter.

*_Destruction leads nowhere! You taught me that! By doing this, you are just as bad as Zyta!_* Ash screamed back. His own body began to glow brightly as the Power of One surged to the surface.

*_What?_* Arceus turned.

*_Destroying Algid is what Zyta wants! She's the one behind this! Think about it! Zyta is under the Algid Glacier!_* Ash reasoned.

**And that is all I will reveal for now. This is coming up in roughly two to three chapters. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen Sunstar: You guys get an extra long chapter. There is not much action, but there is a lot of plot development. Pokémon kind is preparing for war. They know the Devourer is stirring beneath the Algid Glacier. So too does Team Nova. The Johto Protocol is based upon an actual medical procedure responsible for saving the lives of three people infected with Rabies. All three of these people had not received the rabies vaccination ether. I'm stopping myself now before I start explaining Rabies. The procedure is highly experimental with a 20% rate of cure. It is called the Milwaukee Protocol. If you are curious about it, PM me and I'll explain more about it. There is a suicide in this chapter, but I won't go into much detail.**

* * *

The Champion of Kanto was angry. Even Lance was making sure he was well out of striking range of Satoshi. Brock stayed quiet. Misty focused on brushing Psyduck.

"Duck?" Psyduck broke the uneasy silence.

"I need some air." Satoshi held himself together until he made it out onto the deck. Shifting to his true form, he shot into the sky and rocketed toward a chain of long dead volcanos far from any people and beat his rage out on one of the volcanoes.

"Someone want to explain?" Lance asked.

Delia burst into tears.

"It's bad, Lance." Brock explained, "One of the Alakazam tending to Ash found needle marks on his right side. They believe Ash was deliberately infected."

"What?" Lance was stunned, "He's a 14 year old boy! Who would hate him enough to do this to him?"

"There is that guy that owned Ash's Charizard before Ash did back when it was a Charmander. He has been trying to get Charizard back." Misty looked up.

"Officer Jenny is coming to question us."Brock added.

It was silent for a while. Satoshi returned in a much calmer mood and comforted his wife. After two hours, Elasia entered the room. She cleared her throat.

"I need to speak to Ash's family." She said.

"You can tell us here." Satoshi nodded, "Lance will need to be informed too. This is his jurisdiction."

"It is not good. The virus has spread to nearly every corner of his body. Alaka found three needle marks on his right side. We confirmed that two of the marks was done by us. The third mark is unexplained. Jenny has been told. There is something else. Ash is at the end." The door opened and Alaka stuck her head into the room.

_*Doctor! Just now, I caught somebody sneaking into Ash's room with a needle! Jenny and Kazama have her under arrest!*_ the psychic Pokémon spoke rapidly.

"Excuse me." Elasia left. She returned 15 minutes later followed by a bristling Giovanni. "Jenny is questioning the perp right now. I have Alaka standing guard until the two Lucario arrive. What happened will not happen again. Ash is going to be kept under guard. Jenny knows their trainer, Ron, well as he is her husband."

"The woman responsible is named Cassidy. She is a member of Team Nova. Lance, you will have the full resources of Neo Team Rocket at your disposal." Giovanni managed to keep his temper in check.

"And Neo Team Rocket Junior Corps. No one does that to my cousin and gets away with it!" Silver scowled, having followed his dad.

Jenny entered the room, "Cassidy is not speaking and will never speak again. She suicided before I could talk to her. What ever she did dissolved her tongue. Ash was targeted. I'm beginning to suspect this epidemic is a sham."

"So am I. It was a clever way to hide your real victim. Elasia, compare the virus in Ash to the virus in me. I bet the two strains are different." Lance replied.

"I was infected with Ash's blood, so I've got what Ash has. I'm going to die, right?" Misty asked.

"Misty, you will not die. The virus has left your system. Ash was repeatedly exposed." Elasia explained as she took blood from Lance, "Lance, I'm taking four vials from you so I can harvest more of your antibodies. It is all I have to throw at the virus in Ash."

"Go right on ahead." Lance held out his arm.

* * *

Shock and grief filled the ice blue room. The meeting hall was decorated with white furniture and portraits of past Champions. Blue flames flickered from the many scones in the room, and from the maw of the grand fireplace. Blue fire was different from normal fire as it did not give off any smoke nor was able to melt ice. Algid's Elite Four sat in stunned silence. They had just been informed of the loss of their Champion. 14 year old Alexander 'Axle' Green sniffled, fighting back tears. The young green eyed red head was the youngest known member of any known Elite Four. Dark skinned Asia Jones's bright magenta eyes were flashing angrily. Her son, Ceylon Jones, was stunned. No one was taking it as badly as their leader and second in command to Xavier, Zero Tenushi. The tall blond was barely holding himself together.

"What can we do?" Ceylon asked.

"I say we fight!" Axle snapped.

"We can't sit idle and let Team Nova overrun us, Zero." Asia replied.

"We were told to wait by the council of champions, and we will wait." Zero narrowed his eyes.

"What? Hello, they killed our Champion!" Axle gasped in shock, "Zero, you can't be serious!"

"You have a plan." Asia stated, "Axle, easy. Give Zero a chance to explain."

"We will wait, but we will not be idle. Team Nova has declared war. Each one of us will prepare our part of Algid for war. Stockpile supplies, train your pokemon and encourage the trainers under your jurisdiction to do the same. Prepare evacuation routes. I want all participating pokemon to be at least level 35 or higher. Those lower then level 35 will be evacuated along with their trainers." Zero explained, "We will be ready when the Champions storm Algid."

* * *

It had taken some doing, but Misty was finally going to go see Ash. She was sitting in a wheel chair being pushed by Brock. They were almost to the ICU. Ash was out of isolation and back in the ICU. He was still on the ECMO, and both Brock and Misty had heard that if Ash wasn't taken off the ECMO soon, the med staff would have to change out the tubes. This was very dangerous to do with a patient still on the ECMO. Alaka and Kazama had been assigned to care for Ash since he was responding to their care so well. Brock and Misty entered the ICU wing.

"Ar. Arcanine." A large Arcanine lay in front of the hall leading to Ash's room. It rose and stretched before walking over to them. "Canine."

"We are friends of Ash." Brock said.

"Ar." The Arcanine satisfied itself that they met no harm. It let them pass before laying back down in the front of the hall. Floating down the hall wearing a tiny nurse joy hat was a Mew. It peaked into the rooms as it passed, checking on patients. This Mew was pure white with green eyes. It gave a soft mew of satisfaction after it looked into a room. It floated to Misty and Brock.

"Mew!" It greeted.

"Hi, Mew. We are here to see Ash for a bit. He's very sick right now." Misty reached out and Mew let her pet its head. It settled down on her lap, enjoying the attention. Each room they passed had two psychic pokemon attending their patient. There were different kinds of psychic pokemon in use. A pair of Mime Jr watched over a little girl, a Lunatone and a Solarock watched over an old man, there were Mr. Mime, Abra, Kadabra, Ralts, Kirlia, Gardivoir, and even a Galade partnered with a Jynx tending to their patients. Misty noticed that there were very few Alakazam. They reached Ash's room where two Lucario were patiently standing guard. They let them through after Mew explained. Brock pushed Misty's wheelchair to the bed. Misty stood shakily and sat on the edge of the bed. She took Ash's hand into her own. His hand was freezing cold. The tips of his fingers were pale white. When Misty had asked about it, Elasia had explained that Ash's body was in survival mode. That is when the body focuses on keeping only the vital organs alive. Tiny capillaries had been blocked off so fingers and toes got cold.

Ash still looked bad. He had no color to his face other then to his cheeks which were flushed due to the fever burning within him. He was still save for the rise and fall of his chest done by the ventilator. This helped keep his lungs in shape. He was down to 20% lung gas exchange. Pikachu lay with his head on his trainers shoulder. He crooned softly, singing an old lullaby to Ash. He was providing what comfort he could to Ash. It was noticed that Ash's vital signs improved when Pikachu was with him. Misty reached out to brush a stray bang from Ash's forehead. She felt a longing to see Ash's warm amber eyes again. She missed Ash.

"You need to come back to me, Ash. I miss you. I got sick with what you got too. Don't worry, I'm not sick anymore. I'm better. I just need to recover my strength." Misty broke the silence, "This is not you. You are so full of energy, so active, full of life. I hate seeing you so still. Even Brock is worried. He hasn't tried to flirt with any of the Nurse Joys. I caught him crying earlier. They say you are at the end." Misty choked up.

"I've seen you turn a losing situation around before, Ash. There was that time we dealt with Arceus in the past. I watched you fade as Arceus was dying. You did something, and Arceus pulled himself together for one last gamble. That gamble saved us all. I remember now what you did. You asked for a miracle. So, how about a miracle, Ash? If Arceus could bring himself back from the brink, you can do the same. I believe in you. Don't let it end, Ash." Brock fell silent.

_*I can't lose Ash. This is no crush. I love Ash.*_ Misty thought, "Brock, I need a moment alone with him." Brock stepped outside. Mew resumed its rounds. "Ash, I, um, I have feelings for you. I think I'm in love with you. I thought it was just a dumb crush, but this doesn't feel like any crush I have had before. This feels different. I want to know if you feel the same about me, no, I need to know how you feel about me. Is this love I'm feeling? I'm so confused. What have I ever done for you? You've done a lot for me. There was that time I had the flu. You stayed up all night to take care of me. You kept me cool, held and comforted me, and worried about me. You chased off that beedrill which stung you, but you calmly removed the stinger. I worried that you would have a reaction, but other then some swelling and tenderness, you were fine. There was that time you shoved me out of the way of a rock tomb by a wild Onix. What have I done for you? I did help you recover from a stun spore once, but what else have I done?" Misty squeezed Ash's hand, "Get better, please, you must get better!"

Brock came in followed by Mew. Mew pointed at the clock with its tail.

"Mew." Mew replied.

"Times up, huh?" Brock asked.

"Mew!" Mew nodded.

"Let's go, Misty." Brock helped Misty back into her wheelchair and took her back to her room.

* * *

"Mew, I want the truth." Pikachu said after the humans left, "Ash is getting better, right?"

Mew sighed. He hated this part of his job. "Pikachu, you know Ash is ill, very ill, right? Well, my special ability allows me to see the light of life inside everyone. Your light is blinding bright. Ash's light is very dim, and growing ever dimmer all the while." He heaved another sigh, "Calculating the rate of dimness, Ash has about sixteen hours left, and I'm very accurate."

"Okay, how do I save him?" Pikachu asked.

"You can't save him. No one can. It is in the Creator's hooves now." Mew explained.

"Ash's dad is the Creator." Pikachu smirked, "I'll be right back, Ash."

"When you pass, Pikachu will most likely suicide shortly after. Dang bonded pairs! Why can't they accept facts and deal with it?" Mew asked Ash. He did not get an answer nor was he expecting one. Pikachu ran on all fours, following Satoshi's scent. He had known from the moment Ash introduced him to Satoshi that Satoshi was Arceus, the Creator himself. He had to save Ash. The scent lead him to the deck. Satoshi was there. Pikachu tugged on his pant leg.

"Creator, you must save Ash!" Pikachu begged.

Checking to make sure he was alone, Satoshi shifted to his normal form.

"Pikachu. I wish I could. I can't." Arceus settled on the ground.

"But he's your son! You have to save your son! Our very survival depends on it!" Pikachu protested, "Have you forsaken us?"

"I have not forsaken you all. My hooves are tied, Pikachu." Arceus answered.

"Why won't you save Ash? I don't understand!" Pikachu cried.

"Walk with me." Arceus stood. Pikachu jumped up onto his back. Arceus walked into the hospital, "We are invisible. Listen, do you hear the voices? Those voices are prayers." He entered the ICU and entered the room of the little girl. "Her parents are praying hard to me to spare their little girl. Her name is Bonnie. She is only three years old. She has a six year old brother, Clemont. She had a bad case of the flu. Tonight, Bonnie's body will rally and defeat the flu virus. Her parents will attribute her survival to me. The thing is, I did nothing. Bonnie will survive because of Bonnie, not because of me." Arceus left the room and entered the room of the old man. "This is James Dillon, and I hear the fervent prayers of his loved ones begging me to take him away. In two hours, James will pass away. His loved ones will believe that I ended his suffering. James body let go. Again I will do nothing." Arceus left the room and entered Ash's room. "I can not see what will happen to Ash. It is just a black void. I can not help him even if I wanted to. I believe it is because I am his father. No father, mortal or immortal, can heal their child. Moves like Recover, Moonlight, Sunlight, Wish, and Healing Wish can only be used to heal the self."

"I understand now, Creator." Pikachu looked away. A memory tugged at his subconscious. Pikachu recalled a battle where Togepi used wish, but was knocked out before it could activate. Wish activated and healed Staryu. Maybe?

"I know what you are thinking, Pikachu. That only works in battle. We are visible now." Arceus waited until Pikachu jumped to the bed. He slipped back into human form, and turned to Kazama, "I didn't tell him the full truth. There is something I can do. There is a void, and Ash is somewhere inside." Carefully, Satoshi settled by his son. He rolled so he faced Ash. Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind. Darkness swallowed him.

* * *

****Ash's POV****

A storm raged above me. Red acid rain beat down on me as I rode the swells of the red ocean. The wind screamed around me. What passed for the sky was black. There was no light. The red ocean burned, red flames flickering as I drifted by. I was exhausted. I knew that to sleep is to die in this place.

"Pikapi!"

Pikachu's voice was so faint that I nearly missed hearing it. I tried to answer, but I had no voice. My body remained useless. The rain turned into a relentless downpour. My skin began to burn where the rain hit.

_*Ash!*_

Dad. I searched the sky for him. The only thing I could move were my eyes.

_*Ash!*_

I could hear him, but I couldn't see him. I wanted to shout, do something to get his attention, but my body refused to respond. That's when I noticed the bright star circling overhead. I had no way to get Dad's attention.

_ *Ash!*_

No way to respond.

_*I'm down here, Dad! If only I could get your attention somehow!*_

_*Ash? I'm coming!*_

The star dropped through the clouds. It took on the shape of Arceus. Arceus must have spotted me because he descended toward me. He entered the water beside me and swam to me. Worry filled his eyes.

_*My son, I have come to help you.*_ Arceus nuzzled me, _*Just think what you want to say. It is how I found you. I listened for your voice.*_

_*Dad, I'm scared.*_

_*Shh, I'm here now. I'm going to get you out of this place.*_

_*I can't move.*_

_*Everything is going to be okay. You've been trying to move like a human. Have you not realized your form is different here?*_

I moved my eyes around a bit. Arceus chuckled softly, _*Use your mind, my son.*_

I floated up out of the burning ocean and got a good look at myself. Instead of my human self, I saw four white legs ending in pale yellow hooves. White fur covered me. Around my middle was a white belt with pink edges. _*I'm an Arceus? Why am I an Arceus?*_

_*You are a baby Arceus. That is your true form. I am sorry, my son, but to save you I had to break the seal I placed on you moments before you were born. As you grow older, your fur will turn grey and your hooves will turn golden. Your belt will lose its fur and turn golden. You will still have your human form.*_

_ *Will I be able to shift between forms like you do?*_

_*You will, with practice. Shall we leave this place? You may ride me.*_

Arceus floated under me and rose with me on his back. I hung on to his belt. We rose away from the nightmare below. I looked up. A warm light reached toward us. We entered the light.

* * *

Satoshi opened his eyes. He was holding Ash. Delia was sleeping in a chair nearby, and Pikachu had wedged himself between Satoshi and Ash. He slept with his head on Ash's shoulder, and his forepaws wrapped around Ash's arm. Giovanni was asleep in another chair, and Silver was curled up on the floor, Furret on top of him, and Umbreon as his pillow. The red headed boy really could sleep anywhere. Satoshi smiled, recalling the times when he was a boy that he had slept in a pokemon pile. He didn't dare move. Kazama sat behind the ECMO. Alaka levitated in her slumber. She would take Kazama's place in a few hours. Satoshi closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

Silver woke first. He yawned, and stretched, waking Furret and Umbreon. He had gotten so used to sleeping on floors that beds were too soft. He was the most comfortable on the floor in a Pokemon pile. Silver had removed his bed in his room for a blanket on the floor. He was more comfortable that way. He climbed to his feet. Umbreon and Furret both stretched and greeted their trainer. Furret hopped up onto Ash's bed and woke Pikachu. The electric mouse yawned and wiggled, trying to free itself from between Satoshi and Ash. Furret pulled him free. Pikachu shook himself and stretched.

"Who wants Breakfast?" Silver opened his backpack and set out several bowls of poke chow. The three pokemon dug in. Silver walked over to Alaka who sat behind the ECMO. "How is my cousin doing?"

_*His latest blood test showed a high virus count. His lungs shut down during the night, and he is fully dependant on the ECMO. Mew reported that his light is nearly gone. He says Ash has a few hours left at most.* Alaka answered truthfully, *The test confirmed that his immune system is shutting down. He is not going to make it, Silver.* _Alaka explained.

"I understand." Silver replied. He turned and left. A lump filled his throat. He took a deep breath and let it out. Spotting a pay phone, he placed two calls.

* * *

Gary closed his cell phone. He stared at it. Ash gone? He shook his head. Dawn put her hand on his shoulder. He turned and allowed himself to be hugged.

"It will be okay." Dawn's voice broke. Gary held her.

"I'm going to his side." Gary choked on the words.

* * *

Professor Oak stared at the phone. He felt numb inside. It would be so odd not to see Ash again, not to watch him play with his pokemon, not to watch him learn... Oak blinked. Why Ash? Satoshi and Delia had tried so hard to conceive. They had been so excited when Delia got pregnant at last. Ash was born almost five weeks early. It had looked like they would lose Delia, but she managed to pull through. Ash would forever be an only child. To save Delia's life, doctors performed an emergency hysterectomy. Now Delia and Satoshi were facing every parents worse nightmare, losing their son.

"Professor, why are you crying?" Tracy asked, walking into the study with an Electrode in his arms.

"Ash is dying." Came the soft reply, "How is Electra?"

"She is very uncomfortable. I know she'll be happier once her eggs are laid." Tracy's eyes went wide, "I thought he was getting stronger! Are you going to Johto to be with them?"

"I can't, Tracy. Johto is under quarantine." Oak stared out the window.

"Couldn't you call Lance? I'm sure he would let you in." Tracy felt Electra quiver in his arms.

"No. Go put Electra in the birth cage. I'll be there in a few minutes." Oak said.

Tracy left. Oak closed his eyes briefly and breathed deeply. After a moment, he rose to go tend to Electra. The Electrode was an old hand at egg laying and motherhood. Still, Oak liked to be nearby to offer assistance if she needed it.

* * *

"My name is Whitney and I am Goldenrod City's Gym Leader." Whitney introduced herself. Satoshi, Lance, Delia, Elasia, and Mew sat around a conference table. Mew was using a hook on baby seat. He sat at perfect attention, his green eyes on Elasia, and his tiny forepaws folded neatly.

"As you know, Ash is in critical condition. Mew says Ash has hours left until death. The virus is everywhere in his body. It is attacking his brain. There is one last treatment we can try." Elasia began.

"Have you heard of the Johto Protocol?" Lance asked.

Mew pantomimed being in a very deep coma.

"The Johto Protocol? Isn't that what was used to save that girl with Rabies?" Satoshi asked.

"It is. The Johto Protocol is a highly experimental treatment. Basically, we induce a very deep coma, bringing the patient to the edge of death. This gives time for the immune system to fight the virus. Unfortunately, survival isn't a sure thing. If Ash survives, he will have problems walking, talking, and performing basic tasks. This will clear up as time passes and the brain heals. In order to perform this treatment, I need several signatures. I need the signature of the city gym leader, the city director of health which is me, both parents, and that of the Champion. I also need Mews paw print. Mew will be responsible for maintaining the coma. No worries, he is very good at what he does. Do the two of you want to proceed?" Elasia asked.

"Well, Delia?" Satoshi asked.

"Where do I sign?" Delia asked.

The paperwork was passed around and signed. Mew added his paw print. He took the paperwork and left to go hand it over to the file clerk. He went to Ash's room to begin the procedure. Mew checked Ash's light, and it took him a minute to find it. His eyes glowed blue as he brought Ash deeper into his coma. He would hold Ash under for six days, the time it took for the Johto Protocol to be effective. Mew could go up to six weeks between meals so he didn't need to worry about starving. He had made sure to take in a meal of thick milk rich in nutrients before hand. He settled on a shelf to keep an eye on his patient. Mew knew what Ash was and how important it was that Ash live. Ash was the living embodiment of the Power of One. He alone would save the Pokemon world. Every Pokemon knew that war was coming. They all could feel the ancient devourer stirring beneath them. Zyta would awaken from her long slumber to rise and begin her long anticipated meal. Mew knew the Sword of Justice would fight and so would Mewtwo. Dalgia, Palkia, and Gerantini had said they would fight too. Mew wasn't sure about the other legendaries, but he knew another of his kind was going to fight too. Kyurem planned to join them. Mew wished he could join the battle, but his place was here at the hospital. Many sick humans relied on him to get better.

* * *

"Mew, since you are a guy, why do you wear a Nurse Joy hat?" Pikachu asked from his spot beside his sick trainer.

"It is my most prized possession. It was made by a crafter who was suffering from severe cramping. I would lay where it hurt her the most and purr while she petted me. It helped her get through the hours until her next round of pain killers. She ended up having exploratory surgery. It turned out she had a tear in her colon that led to her diagnosis of Peritonitis. While she recovered, she made me the hat. I wear this hat proudly because of her." Mew explained, "I'm using my psychic ability to hold Ash in his coma. I need to concentrate a bit on that, but yes we can talk."

"The ice types up north have reported an increase of movement beneath the ice." Pikachu said sometime later.

"It is Zyta beginning to awaken. I wish we knew the situation under the ice. Is Zyta buried underground with the ice on top, or is she buried by the ice alone?" Mew replied.

"It is told that the Creator couldn't beat her in battle." Pikachu yawned.

Mew suddenly leapt off his shelf and hovered over Ash. Pikachu became worried.

"Pikachu, its okay. Ash's light is not so dim anymore. It is getting brighter. This is a good sign." Mew was hesitantly optimistic, "Kazama, any improvement on the ECMO?"

"Yes. 10 percent lung gas exchange with 90 percent support from the ECMO. He could probably do 15 to 20 percent lung gas exchange, but it is best not to rush these things. I feel that it is safe to say that our only hope is coming back." Kazama answered.

"You can do this, Ash. I believe in you. Come on, buddy, come back." Pikachu watched his beloved trainer for a while. Ash didn't look so flushed anymore. He looked like he was sleeping more comfortably. Pikachu put a paw on Ash's forehead. Ash still had a fever, but he felt cooler to the touch. He looked a bit better too. Pikachu settled back down and went to sleep. His nap was easy with pleasant dreams. He knew Ash was going to pull through.

* * *

**Queen Sunstar: Next chapter comes Monday! Ash will be rejoining the land of the living. We have reached the close of the first part. Up next, Ash faces therapy to regain what he lost. A gym battle, Ash versus Whitney is coming up, and Ash will get to meet the trainer Jodye, one of only two trainers to take on both Lance and Satoshi in a double battle and just barely win. The other trainer is Red, who vanished on Mt. Silver and was never found. Red will be making an appearance in this story too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen Sunstar: Writers block sucks. I finally powered through it. Here is the new chapter**

-  
Misty recovered fast. She had been discharged alongside Lance. She spent her days watching over Ash. Days drifted past with agonizing slowness. The tubes on the ECMO were starting to become clogged. The decision was made to change the tubes. Ash was up to 45% lung gas exchange, and while the tubes were being changed, he would have to breathe on his own for a few minutes. Respiratory specialists were brought in to assist. Mew would go to the OR with them to maintain Ash's coma. He would also make sure Ash didn't panic and damage his healing lungs even more by fighting for air. The day was decided upon. It came way too fast for Misty.

*It is time for you two to leave. We need to get Ash ready to be moved.* Kazama replied.

Mew floated down from his shelf to land on Ash. For Pikachu, it was nearly impossible to leave Ash. Delia picked him up. A Nurse Joy took him from her saying they wanted to keep him close to Ash. They trooped to the waiting area.

"He is in good hands." Brock replied, "I haven't seen his dad around."

"Satoshi is out exercising his Pokemon. He decided he would come by later. I hate seeing Ash this way." Delia explained, "and nether does Satoshi."

"Nether do we." Misty said, "Ash is usually so full of energy."

"I haven't asked, but when did Ash start getting sick?" Delia asked.

"Lets see, it took us three days to travel through the Ilex Forest, and Ash started looking unwell on day two." Brock answered.

"Wait, Nurse Joy in Azalea Town asked Ash if he was fine on the day we left." Misty remembered.

"I'll call her." Brock pulled out his cell phone. He stood and went out to the deck to make his call. He returned five minutes later, "Nurse Joy said that Ash had what is called fever eyes. That's when right before you get sick, your eyes get bright. She checked him out and he had a very low fever. She chalked it up to the humidity. I let her know what happened."

"We should have stayed." Misty said.

"Azalea Town has a small clinic. If we had stayed, Ash would have been treated there. They don't have access to the lifesaving equipment Ash would have needed. He would have died there." Brock explained.

A doctor came out to them.

"The tubes have been changed. We had a few tense moments with Ash's blood pressure not coming back up, but he is doing well. He is up at 60% lung gas exchange. Ash has to reach 95% lung gas exchange before we can safely wean him off the ECMO." The doctor explained, "He is back in his room. You may go to him."

They trooped back to the room. Pikachu had gone with Ash at the doctors request so they would have an electric pokemon on hand just in case they needed to shock Ash's heart. Pikachu was by Ash's shoulder. Mew was on his shelf. Misty let Delia take the chair by Ash's bed. Brock leaned against the wall. They watched and waited. Satoshi joined them. Days drifted into a week. Time crawled by with agonizing slowness. Ash grew stronger every day. Finally, he was weaned off the ECMO. The room seemed bigger without the machine in it. Ash also stopped building fluid in his lungs. The tubes in his chest were removed in surgery and he continued to heal. Mew began bringing Ash out of the coma. Misty talked to Ash a lot, reading to him, and bringing his Pokemon to see him. Bayleaf laid beside Ash's bed while Quilava curled up by his feet. Todile sat on the bed and watched. Ledan claimed Ash's other shoulder. They all were allowed to stay.

****Ash's POV****

I was feeling much better. I felt Ledan put his head on my shoulder as Misty read out loud from a book about type match ups. Quilava was by my feet. He was keeping his heat down low to keep from burning me. Todile was near by, judging by his salty ocean scent. He'd been bathed recently. A gentle tongue brushed my hand. Bayleaf. I felt her nose my hand. Bayleaf had acted as my form of transportation between Union Cave and Azalea Town. I had injured my ankle and walking was too painful. Bayleaf had happily carried me which allowed my ankle to heal. I wanted to wake up. Mew had left my mind. He had explained that my last hope was to sleep. He kept me under. Now his mind was gone. I would wake up when my body was ready. I was tired of being in my coma.

"Come on, sweetie, open your eyes."

Mom. I must have moved a bit. It felt like my eyes were cemented shut.

"Bay?" Bayleaf.

"His fingers have been twitching off and on over the last few hours. Kazama says it is a good sign. Ash could awaken in the next few hours." Misty explained.

"Qui? Quilava?"

"To?"

"Ledan?"

I heard my pokemon calling.

"Pikapi? Pikapi!"

Come on, eyes, open! Nope, still cemented shut. I wanted to wake up. Why wouldn't my eyes open?

"Mew?"

Mew. The cement seemed to vanish. I closed my hand around Bayleaf's leaf, and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry. I blinked.

"Pikapi!" A yellow blur shot into my arms. Pikachu hid his face against my chest.

"Ledan." Ledan greeted, lifting off the railing at the foot of my bed to land on the railing to my left, "Led, Ledan."

"Quilava!" Quilava cheered.

"Todile!" Todile added.

"Bay, Bayleaf!" Bayleaf quivered in excitement.

The leaf of a Bayleaf is very sensitive. To hold the leaf, trainer and Pokemon must trust each other totally. I let go. Pikachu growled at Todile, who backed up. He calmly waited, letting Pikachu have me to himself. Pikachu let him come closer to give me a nuzzle. Ledan watched proudly. He was one who wasn't into the affection showing. For him, being close to me was enough. He disliked being touched and cuddled. I managed to raise my arm up and he dipped his head, accepting the scratch without protest. I finally noticed my mother, Brock, Misty, the doctor, Silver, Giovanni, two Alakazams, and Mew.

"I always knew you were a softy, Ledan." Silver was smiling, "Ash, don't try to talk. You have a tube in your mouth which is helping you breathe. Don't fight it. You aren't strong enough to breathe on your own."

"I'm Elasia Joyous, your doctor, and these two are Alaka and Kazama. They took care of you. This is Mew. He is our ICU nurse tech. He was the one who held you in your coma. Go ahead and sleep. You need it." Elasia watched as I went to sleep.

***End Ash's POV***

"Zero has sent a map of Algid. Our information is low on what is going on. I wish Jodye would arrive with that PET." Lance laid out the map of Algid. A phone rang. The champions all checked phones. All champions minus Steven who was on a monitor were present.

"It is my wife. Ash woke up! He is pretty weak as he is unable to breathe on his own. Elasia says that it will take a few days for him to get strong enough to breathe on his own. When he can breathe on his own, he'll be moved out of the ICU." Satoshi explained.

"That is good news. Meowth, glad you and James could join us. How is Jessie?" Lance asked.

"Jessie is doing fine. She is tired of being pregnant, and can't wait to hold the twins. She went to visit Ash. Meowth and I did our best." James sat down.

"Lady J was able to escape. N is very happy about dat. I found an office and scored dis flash drive. I also listened in on a conversation between an admin and a scientist. Dey were upset dat deir mole was discovered. Da scientist said deir mole suicided before she could be questioned. Dey also said dat da epidemic in Johto was discovered to be a sham." Meowth handed the flash drive over to Lance, "Da compound is right about here." He marked it on the map, "Give or take a mile or two."

"Good work, Meowth." Lance said, "Zero sent me a message saying that he is preparing the trainers who have volunteered to stay and fight. I want the Team Rocket Junior Corps to help out by directing the evacuation effort. They won't be alone. I'm sending Jodye with them."

As if she heard her name, Jodye entered the room followed by her Latias. She was carrying the PET. Jodye was tiny with short blue hair and hazel eyes. She wore her usual outfit which consisted of a pair of ice blue jeans and a white cardigan. She wore her signature black combat boots.

"Champions." Jodye gave a formal half curtsy in greeting, "I brought the PET. It is password protected and I've had no luck in cracking the code. The code word is eight letters, and I believe the letters are e, r, I, o, a, s, l, and z."

"Are you sure?" Diantha asked.

"I had CSI dust for fingerprints, and those letters each had a fingerprint. CSI determined that each key was pressed once." Jodye nodded.

"Iris, you were with Xavier when he died. Did he give you any clues?" Cynthia asked.

"He told me who his killer was and died. His killer is Dominicus." Iris explained.

"Anything else?" Diantha asked, "What were is very last words to you?"

"I don't remember." Iris admitted.

"If you want, I can have Jessie work on it. She is an expert code breaker." James offered.

"She is freakishly good." Meowth added.

"I know of her skills. James, take it to Jessie. She should be able to crack the code." Lance nodded, "Are you going to join us in Algid?"

"I am. I have Inkay, Victreebell, Wheezing, and Cacturne along with Meowth." James said, "All of them are near level 40, and Meowth is at level 60."

"Jessie! It is so good to see you!" Delia embraced the redhead.

"It is good to see you!" Jessie returned the hug, "How is Ash? I've been so worried!"

Jessie had grown up in Pallet Town, Kanto. She had babysat Ash often, and was considered part of the family. Meowth was her first pokemon.

"Ash is doing a lot better. He is still on the ventilator. How is pregnancy treating you?" Delia led her into Ash's room.

"Really well. I have been dealing with heartburn." Jessie said, "James is excited."

"The heartburn was horrible." Delia agreed.

"Hi, Jessie!" Misty smiled, "It is nice to see you. How much longer?"

"I've got four more weeks until the 36 week mark. The twins will be born by c section. Its a boy and a girl." Jessie said, taking a chair by Ash, "You look pretty out of it, poor kiddo."

"He is still running a fever." Delia replied, "but compared to the one he had when he was first rushed in, it is mild. Kazama said Ash's fever got up to 105.3 at one point."

Mew came in on his rounds. He saw Jessie and raced to her arms.

"Mew! Mewmewmew! Mew!" The little pokemon squealed in joy.

"Mew!" Jessie hugged Mew, "You've grown so big!" "You know Mew?" Misty asked.

"I hatched his egg. He was my third pokemon. Mew protected me from a feral Gengar. The Pokemon Center was closed for repair after a fire, so I brought him here. Mew recovered and found his calling. He was a lot smaller back then." Jessie explained.

Mew floated from her to check on Ash. He turned to Kazama and mewed urgently.

_*Fever spike, he's at 103.2. This isn't normal. I'm going to alert Frostlass.*_ Kazama decided, sending a telepathic alert to Frostlass, an ice type pokemon. Frostlass swept into the room.

"I'm here." She went to her patient, "Fever spike. I managed to get his fever down before." Frostlass rested her hands on Ash, "I'm very tempted to call in Regice." She turned her head, "What? Never see a pokemon talk before?"

_*Frostlass taught herself how to talk. It helps her treat her patients.*_ Kazama explained, _*I use telepathy to talk as do many of the psychic pokemon.*_

"Regice is my father. He works here too. He deals with fevers that don't respond to treatment. Almost done here. I may have Regice come by to try and break this fever." Frostlass moved her hands around Ash's body, "I'm being called by Hypno. There, done. He should respond and start cooling down." She left.

_*We wait thirty minutes. Ash should be much cooler soon. Worst case scenario, he hits 105 again and I call in Regice to ice the part of the brain that regulates temperature. This breaks the cycle and lets the body cool down. That's the worst case scenario. Best case, Ash breaks the cycle on his own.* _Kazama went back to tending Ash.

Misty watched over Ash as he slept. Sleep was very important for Ash, especially now since he was waging war within his body against the virus. The next 24 hours were very critical. To ensure he had the best possible chance of beating the virus, it was decided to use the buddy up system. Lance sat in a chair, a tube leading from his arm to a filter and from the filter to Ash. Lance had fallen asleep. He was exhausted from having to rush all over Johto and plan the Algid assault. Gym Leaders were ordered to begin recruiting trainers with strong pokemon. All gym leaders had volunteered to join the fight. Lance had set an age limit so only trainers 16 and older could join. Those 12 to 15 joined the junior corps headed by Silver. Misty and Brock had joined quickly. Brock was out helping in training. There was also the Tiny Corps made up of preschoolers and school kids who decided to be the last line of defense, just in case. Misty had trained her pokemon for a while earlier. Psyduck was close to evolving. He was more blue then yellow. It would not be long now. Lance gave a small snort in his sleep. He had not slept in nearly two days. Plans were coming together and soon Algid would be free. Jodye had agreed to fight with them. Her team of Pokemon were pretty strong. Her Latias would come in handy with her speed, and her Raichu, Kach, could hit far off targets with ease. Team Nova had to be stopped.

Arceus circled the Algid Glacier, remaining high in the sky to avoid detection. The glacier was unusual in shape, resembling a large bowl. Because of the shape, near constant storms raged on top of the glacier. Far below, Arceus spotted Winterra. Soon, Ash would tame her fiery spirit. Winterra would then halt the storm and the battle would begin.

"Forefather."

"Mewtwo." Arceus turned, "Well?"

"The clones and I will fight with you." Mewtwo lowered his head, "Leave the fragments to us."

"That is good to hear, Mewtwo." Arceus replied.

"About your son, I gathered Pokemon Tears." Mewtwo held out a vial of liquid, "I do care about Ash."

"Thank you, Mewtwo." Arceus took the vial.

Below, Winterra screeched. Arceus's eyes widened. There was no mistaking what he just felt. Mewtwo gasped in horror. Below, Winterra screeched again.

"Forefather?" Mewtwo asked.

"Something shifted, Mewtwo. I need to consult the creation trio. Take the vial to Mew. He'll know what to do with it." Arceus teleported.

In the hospital, Mew sensed the shift. He knew what it meant and what he needed to do. He took a deep breath and relaxed, letting nature run her course. White light surrounded his body as evolution set in. Misty's Psyduck shed its final few yellow feathers as evolution overtook it.

"Golduck!" Golduck crowed once its evolution finished. Misty was smiling as she hugged her pokemon. The white light vanished. Standing where Mew once floated was a white Mewtwo with green eyes. A burnished cream color took the place of what would be purple. Mews did not normally evolve except in special circumstances. There was always one Mewtwo in the world at a time. For a Mew to evolve, the current Mewtwo must have died and the Mew chosen must journey to the Four Falls hidden inside a cave in Kanto. They must bathe at moonrise and move to the top of Pillar Rock while holding the Eternal Round. There, they must wait until the moonlight shines on them and raise the Eternal Round to evolve. Spontaneous evolution of a Mew into a Mewtwo was extremely rare. It only happened once before by a female Mew desperate to save her trainer's life from a wild Onix stampede.

Why now, why him? He never aspired to evolve. He was happy where he was, helping people recover. He spotted his beloved hat. Too small to wear, he tied it around his wrist. Would he still be able to help people? What if everyone was afraid of him? What if-

"Are you Mew?" Mew jumped and spun around to face Mewtwo. He sweat dropped.

"I didn't mean to evolve! I don't want your duties! I only want to help people!" Mew backed away from Mewtwo, "Please, I don't want trouble! I was Mew!"

"Relax. I'm not here for that. I also don't hurt the others of my kind. Besides, I never was a Mew. I'm a clone made from a Mews genes by humans. I came to give you this." Mewtwo held out the vial of Pokemon Tears, "Evolution happens whenever it pleases."

"It's tears." Mew took the vial, "I want to be a Mew again. I never wanted to evolve. A Mew doesn't evolve unless they hold the Eternal Round under the moonlight. It doesn't happen spontaneously."

"There isn't much time. Your job is to tend to Ash, get him battle ready. She is beginning to awaken. I'm not sure if the Forefather realizes she is under the glacier. We need Ash to unlock his true form and be the light. That is your job. You were evolved so you could better perform your duties." Mewtwo nodded, "I must return to the clones and to my trainer. We have a lot to do and little time to get it all done."

"I understand. I'll do my best." Mew turned and resumed his duties. To his surprise, every one of his patients was fine with his new form.

"You ready to try breathing on your own?" Elasia asked as Ash nodded, "I need you to cough as I pull out the tube. Ready?" She pulled the tube out as Ash coughed. He kept coughing, bringing up wads of pink tinged sputum before succeeding in drawing in a breath. Elasia fitted an oxygen mask over Ash's nose and mouth. Ash breathed as deep as he was able. Mew hovered nearby, ready to help Ash. After a few tense moments, Ash had his breath back. He had to work a bit to breathe which was to be expected. He found he was unable to talk. A solution was found through Mew acting as his voice. Ash only had to think his words and Mew would say them. Ash worked hard to regain his voice, but he had to give up because his brain had suffered too much damage in the part responsible for speech. Ash came up with a solution on his own and with Mew's help, practiced hard behind closed doors.

"So, what did you want me to see?" Mew now wore a lab coat with a stephscope around his neck. His old hat remained tied around his wrist.

Ash smiled, and closed his eyes in concentration. Slowly, his human form faded away to reveal his true form.

_*This. It's my true form. I'm an Arceus.*_ Ash explained, _*I use telepathy to talk in this form like you do. I wonder, I asked my dad and he said it was possible, with your help, to be able to use my telepathy in my human form.*_

"Actually, I don't use telepathy to talk. Mewtwo doesn't ether, but I will help you learn. Alaka and Kazama can give you pointers. I don't mind being your voice. I'm going to travel with you once you are strong enough." Mew nodded, "Think about how it works in your true form. What are you doing to speak?"

_*Um... I think I...*_ Ash had to think about it, _*Oh I get it now! I think my words outside my mind! It is so simple!*_ He focused, shifting back to his human form. He pictured his words outside his mind, and heard himself speak in a sense. Unfortunately his thought words were badly garbled. It would take years of practice to improve. He would reach the point that he was able to fool people into thinking he was talking until he explained the truth. His actual voice would remain silenced forever. For Ash, losing his voice was a small price to pay. His next step was physical therapy to regain what he lost during his coma. Ash had to relearn how to walk and do simple tasks on his own. He couldn't even throw a pokeball at first. Ash worked hard during physical therapy and with Mew in developing his mental voice. He could say his name and a few words besides that. He was getting better but it was taking a lot of time. Ash kept the fact walking hurt to himself. He forced himself to hide any pain from his family and friends. Walking was difficult. His legs refused to work right. Further tests discovered that the damage he suffered to his brain extended to the part that dealt with mobility. Repetition was key for treatment. Ash's brain was building new pathways to bypass the damage.

Lance remained patient, but even his legendary patience was starting to wear thin. He wasn't sure if Algid could wait any longer. Algid's Elite Four and eight gym leaders were fighting hard to protect their people, but they had suffered some heavy losses. Lance had sent the Junior Corps in to bolster the ranks. Winterra had not made the trip into the glacier easy. N had managed to talk her into letting the Corps pass. The Champions met again and decided on giving Ash two more weeks to heal. After that, if Ash was unable, Steven would keep Winterra busy so the Champions could strike. Ash worked harder then before. He regained the ability to walk normally. His telepathy improved a bit. Mewtwo began training Ash. He felt that it was important that Ash could defend himself in his Arceus form. Being a young pokemon, Ash had to discover his egg moves.

_*Egg moves? What is an egg move?*_ Ash asked.

They were inside the Goldenrod Pokemon Gym. Ash had been discharged at last from the hospital. He still had to report back daily for therapy and tests to make sure the virus did not come back.

"Egg moves are moves you are born with. You get two moves from your mother and two from your father. With your mother being human, you should have two moves." Mewtwo explained, "We learn up to six moves at a time. I was given six strong psychic moves."

"To figure out Ash's moves," Misty pulled out Ash's pokedex, "Ash, hold still." She clicked start on the pokedex.

"Arceus, the alpha pokemon, it is believed to have hatched from an egg in the beginning and created everything. This one is a baby. Its known moves are Cosmic Power and Punishment. It's level is 5." The pokedex responded.

"How nifty. Try using Cosmic Power on yourself." Mewtwo instructed.

*Why_ do I need to attack myself?*_ Ash asked.

"Cosmic power is a stat boosting move." Misty reminded, "Didn't N and Lady J go over this with you?"

_*They did, after Lady J tried to catch me. Pikachu still hasn't stopped laughing.*_ Ash was relieved he couldn't blush while an Arceus. Pikachu promptly cracked up all over again. Ledan face palmed. Quilava and Todile both sniggered. Bayleaf hovered near her trainer. She turned and sent a razor leaf at the three laughing Pokémon.

_*Um, how do I use cosmic power?*_ Ash asked.

_*Watch me. I know cosmic power.*_ Ledan joined his trainer. He glowed briefly and was showered with stars. Red light blazed around him, _*My defense and my special defense have gone up by one point. Some pokemon can raise their stats by two or more points.*_

_*That doesn't help.*_ Ash complained.

Ledan put his right foreleg on Ash, _*Then let me guide you.*_ They both glowed and were granted showers of stars. They both got the red light.

_*I don't feel any different.*_ Ash focused on what he felt when Ledan had guided him through the move. He glowed, was showered with stars, and was bathed in red light, _*I think I got it.*_

On Mt. Silver's highest point, a shadow wavered in place, his head turned up at the sky. Two lights fell like shooting stars toward the earth. Seeing the sign he had been waiting so long for, the shadow twitched, his body unfolding to reveal himself as a Darkai. rising, he levitated seven rocks with his mind as it rose. Blinking his light amber brown eyes, Darkai glided smoothly toward Algid. His Queen was calling him to her side. Soon she would rise and destroy the White God.

**Queen Sunstar: Next chapter, We begin the War on Algid arc. People and Pokémon will die. Team Nova is nothing like the teams from the games, nor like the teams in the anime. Nova is brutal, cruel, and are willing to destroy everything to get what they want. Get ready for some huge battles, heart breaking moments, and mind freezing terror. **

**(Preview)**

*_No! This is not the way! Fighting won't help!_* Ash screamed desperately.

*_What do you want me to do? Let them kill me? Sorry, but I'm not going to be dinner!*_ Dragonite snapped,_ *__In case you haven't noticed, we are in the middle of a war here! It's kill or be killed!_* The dragon Pokémon sank his teeth into the meaty neck of an Ice Charizard.

*_Stop it!_* Ash screamed.

*_Well well well, look at what I found.* _Came a smooth velvety voice. Jynx. *_The so called prodigal son. How pathetic._* Jynx raised both hands, *_Just hold still, sweetie. It'll hurt less. Sheer Cold!_*

*_ASH!_* A yellow blur shot to meet the attack head on with his own body. His scream cut out abruptly. Slowly, Pikachu toppled backward, blood already staining his yellow coat. Ash screamed.

*_STOP IT!* _Ash's eyes turned white as his form shifted to his true form.

**(End Preview)**


End file.
